Not So Fictional World
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: The fictional world of the supernatural turns out to not be so fictional after all, which the group of survivors soon find out when a good portion of the planet starts being over-run by flesh eating zombies. But zombies aren't the only creatures of the supernatural proven to be real. Werewolves seem to enter reality as well. And the survivors can't...(more inside) contains M-preg
1. Wolf Plus Wolf Equals Imprint

Genres: Supernatural, Romance, Horror

Summary: The fictional world of the supernatural turns out to not be so fictional after all, which the group of survivors soon find out when a good portion of the planet starts being over-run by flesh eating zombies. But zombies aren't the only creatures of the supernatural proven to be real. Werewolves seem to enter reality as well. And the survivors can't believe who the werewolves turn out to be.

Not So Fictional World

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 1: Wolf plus Wolf Equals Imprint

Everyone thought life was simple, that the world is predictable, especially when it comes to human phycology, you know, what makes humans tick. When really…none of that is true reality; Life isn't simplistic. The world has so many life sources, is too expansive, and changes too constantly to be predictable, _especially_ humans. Humans are the most unpredictable things there is in existence so far. So many personalities, so many influences, different upbringings, and throw emotions in the middle of all of that? You either get a good light source and warmth or a wildfire spinning out of control.

It all depends on if the intake of experiences through life was positive or negative and how that person takes it and deals with it. Again, the results are unpredictable. So whoever made hell on earth an actual reality either must have been enormously stupid or someone isn't too happy about their past and chose now to do something about it 'cause last time people checked, zombies didn't roam the land everywhere you looked. Yeah, _zombies; real life __**zombies**__!_ Or Walkers as people mostly call them now; the ones that eat flesh like a school of piranhas and die and come back as the living dead to eat more people. Now, unlike most organisms, zombies are not born, they're created, created by the mix of different chemicals and other science, so it is obvious there is a person behind this; the who and the why are the main mystery. But before we get to all of that, let's go back five months, near where it all began where we will join Glenn Rhae, a 20 year old pizza delivery guy, and Daryl Dixon, a 32 year old badass, backwoods redneck.

* * *

Early January 2011

'_How far is this house?' _ Glenn thought with slight annoyance as he drove the delivery car with the boxes of pizzas on the backseat, inside the warmer. He was starting to regret the mile extension of delivery his job offered. He had been driving for half an hour already to deliver the order of two boxes of meat-lovers pizza and he still wasn't to the house yet. He had one more delivery after this one then he can go home and relax, but it feels like it will take eternity to get home at this rate.

All he saw for miles were land, trees and the occasional gas station or farm animal. He was a city guy, so he wasn't all that used to nothing but country land…well…in human form that is. You see, Glenn isn't what he seems to the eye. If you look at him, you won't notice anything different; He seems no different from any other person, you might think, but oh no, he's very much different. He's actually not human at all; he is what his kind call a Wolf Shifter. And the name alone is basically what it means; you shift or change in to a wolf. None of that Werewolf crap you hear in movies, though. So don't think he turns into a wolf by a full moon, or if he bites someone they have the wolf curse or some crap like that. He turns in to a wolf when he wants to. And no, his clothes don't turn to shreds when he shifts. Actually they don't transfer to his wolf form at all; his clothes stay with his human form. He was about to give up on finding this house and call the people, when he finally found it….not the house but the _sign_, the address _sign._

'_Well, that explains why I didn't see the house for miles…it's in the middle of the woods. I would've missed the gravel trail if I hadn't looked over here in time.' _ He mentally mused while making a turn on to the gravel road and continuing on down it to the house.

All that was around Glenn was underbrush, trees, and a pretty looking pond out to the far left of the gravel road. Up a few more yards and there was the house. It was a simple one-story house, nothing noteworthy about it or anything.

He parked near the resident's four vehicles, which were a truck, two motorcycles, and a jeep. He got the pizzas and started walking to the porch to ring the doorbell. After he rang the doorbell, he began to catch the scent of something…something he recognized. He blinked in disbelief.

'_A Wolf Shifter? Here?' _

Glenn has never met another Wolf Shifter before…well, except Penny, a nurse from the foster home that practically raised him for a good four and a half years until he was adopted. She was a Wolf Shifter and taught him everything he knows about their kind. Other than her, he has never met another wolf. He didn't have much time to dwell on it 'cause the door was already opening. A man…much older than him had answered the door. He had short brown hair, some hanging down to lay on his forehead swept to the side and some strands framing his face near his ears, had light blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, was nicely built, had muscled arms, he was taller than Glenn, too.

Glenn realized the wolf scent was coming from this man, he was the Wolf Shifter he smelled; he was no doubt a dominant, that's for sure. When Glenn met eyes with the man, he felt this tug, a pull in his chest, then it seemed like nothing mattered…nothing except this man before him.

The half an hour drive here, wanting to go home and relax…none of that mattered anymore. He felt….strangely happy to be here in front of this guy who he had just met. Wait a second….did he just imprint?

"….Hi…." Glenn softly greeted with awe in his voice. Great, now he feels like an idiot. Who says hi like that?

* * *

Daryl was on the couch with his brother Merle watching T.V. when the doorbell rings. Daryl offered to get it, so he got up, walked in the short hallway, and opened the door. And that's when he was met with the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Daryl took one look at the boy on his door step and boom! He suddenly felt that this kid was the most important person in the world to him. And they just met! Hadn't even spoken yet and already he was drawn to him. He was damn sexy, too; short very dark brown hair looking black when light isn't on it, dark brown eyes, a couple shades tanner than Daryl…oh…wait a minute….was that...wolf he smelled….oh god, it's from him! This boy is a wolf too? God, this must have been his lucky day! He's never known another wolf before, never even knew if there were others like him out there. He was so happy!

"….Hi…." The kid softly greeted with awe in his voice.

Probably just as shocked as Daryl was to meeting another wolf like this. A smile grew on Daryl's face when he heard the beautiful voice of this beautiful creature.

"…Hi…" He greeted back in content, happiness clear in his voice. Man, if his brother saw him right now, he would wonder if he was hit on the head or something. Daryl wasn't the bubbly, always happy type of person. If ever he was happy, it was mostly done in silence; it was subtle and rarely shown to anyone. He didn't show it on his face much, let alone in his voice. But this kid makes him feel all light and warm inside, his happiness has no choice but to spill over to his face _and _voice. The kid then seemed to snap himself out of their sudden trance by blinking and briefly looking down while clearing his throat.

"Here's your delivery." He said going back to casual.

Daryl snapped out of their trance as well and took the two boxes he and his brother ordered then dug in his pocket for the money and handed it to him.

"Keep the change." Daryl said kindly. The kid smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." The kid said happy about the tip.

Daryl noticed the kid wanted to say more, but the kid was hesitating. Probably not sure if it was appropriate since he was on the job, but Daryl didn't care. It turned out the kid decided against saying anything else besides a kind departing phrase and began to turn away to leave. Daryl wouldn't have it, so he sat down the pizza boxes and stopped him by speaking while stepping outside and closing the front door.

"Wait!" That stopped the boy from walking any further from the house and he turned around to face Daryl curiously. Daryl walked down the porch steps to walk up to the Asian kid. "Yer a wolf, too?" Daryl asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah…," Said the boy, then he held his hand out for a greeting shake.

"I'm Glenn Rhae."

When Daryl took his hand to shake, they both felt pleasant shivers run through them at the contact.

"Daryl Dixon," When Daryl got done introducing himself, they both didn't let go of each other's hand right away, they kept them there for a few seconds longer before letting go. Daryl was gazing at Glenn with loving eyes of admiration. "God, this is amazin'….I didn't know there were others." Daryl continued, again, his happiness showing in his voice. Glenn blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I didn't know there was more this nearby." Admitted Glenn.

"Can I have yer number?" Daryl asked suddenly. Glenn gave him a look that stated that what he had asked had never been expected. To make it less awkward Daryl added in a casual reason. "Ya know…so we can talk about the whole wolf thing…if we need to. Gotta stick together, right?"

Glenn paused looking surprised he was really offering his number. Daryl doesn't exactly look like the social type. Glenn looked relieved and happy to be receiving it, though.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Glenn replied as he took out his phone and Daryl did the same, and they exchanged numbers. Glenn looked up at Daryl when they were done. "Well, I gotta go now, I got another delivery waiting." He said this with a hint of sadness. Daryl was filled with hope. So he did want to stay with him. Maybe….

"When are you done?" Daryl asked.

"The next one is my last then I'm done for the day."

"How about when you get done you call me and we can meet up and spend some time together then?" He posed. Glenn's face brightened.

"Okay," Glenn looked so excited he looked like he wanted to hug him, but Glenn decided not to and began to walk backwards to his car. "See ya later, then."

Daryl chuckled in amusement at Glenn's child-like excitement while he waved him off.

"Later!" Daryl called then walked back to the porch to go inside and eat his and Merle's dinner with a smile on his face. His brother questioned him on what he was smiling so much about. Daryl just casually answered that it was because the food finally got here and about how starving he was. Merle accepted that and continued eating.

* * *

'_Oh my god! He actually offered to give me his number! I can't believe I actually have it right now. God, he has a sexy country accent! I can talk to him anytime now. That's good since he's my imprint. I thought I would have to go back sometime later and ask for his number. That would've been really awkward. Oh, I'm so glad I found my imprint! At 20, too; I'm glad for that. Young love is the best kind.'_ Glenn thought happily as he drove to the next delivery.

He can't wait till he gets done with work. Spending time with his imprint will be amazing. Speaking of imprint, Daryl doesn't even know he imprinted on him. Glenn decided he'll tell him when he meets him after work. He desperately hopes Daryl imprinted on him, too. If not then it can get complicated. When a wolf imprints on another wolf but the other wolf doesn't imprint back then they can still be a couple if the feelings are mutual, but the relationship will soon end when they find their imprint. The imprint bond is too strong to ignore and rebel against. To do so would be the equivalent of ripping your heart out.

Rejecting the imprint bond has serious consequences; the wolf either eventually dies or goes insane. Neither is worth it. The imprint bond doesn't necessarily have to always be romantic love, though. The bond doesn't force love at all. The imprinted get to choose what kind of relationship they want with their imprinter. And the imprinter will be content enough to just be in their imprint's life. So the imprint bond is very relenting. All throughout the rest of Glenn's work-time, all he thought about was Daryl and all the things that could be in store for when he sees him again.

* * *

An hour and a half later

Daryl was in his room tending to his crossbow when his phone rings. He checked the ID and saw it was Glenn. Happiness immediately rushed through him.

"Hey, I'm guessin' yer done?" Daryl said when he answered his phone.

'_Yeah, I'm done.__' _ Glenn stated through the line.

"Great, you know that pond that's near my house?"

'_Yeah.__'_

"Meet me there on yer way back."

'_Okay, I will.__'_

"Alright, see ya soon."

Daryl hung up then started to head out to the pond. Once there, he sat near the edge and waited for Glenn to arrive. When Glenn got near the area, Daryl smelled him before he saw him walk up and sit next to him.

'_God, he smells good!' _ Daryl mentally stated.

"Hi." Glenn greeted with a smile. Daryl smiled back easily, feeling that rush of happiness double from when he talked to him on the phone.

"Hey…it's good to see you again."

Glenn blushed a little at that statement. "It's nice to see you, too."

A moment of pause went between them for a few seconds while they watched nature before Daryl spoke again.

"So…where have you been hangin' out at all this time?"

Glenn giggled a little before replying, which was music to Daryl's ears.

"Atlanta."

"Atlanta? You live in Atlanta?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." Glenn confirmed.

Daryl huffed in disbelief. "A wolf livin' in a city? How do ya manage that? I can't imagine bein' a werewolf in a city. All those people around all the time…how do ya shift and get around without bein' seen?" He posed curiously. Glenn shrugged with a closed-mouthed smile, feeling prideful that he had made his lifestyle work when others thought it near impossible.

"Neh, it's not that hard, really. I deliver pizza, remember? I'm all over the city all the time. I know a lot of shortcuts and less occupied places that I can sneak through to get to the woods." Then Glenn paused and looked over at Daryl questioningly. "….Wait a sec…being a what in a city?" He asked remembering what Daryl had called them.

"Werewolf….why?" Daryl asked in confusion at Glenn's question.

'_Werewolf ? He doesn't mean that seriously, does he?' _ Glenn thought in disbelief. Glenn analyzed his eyes and face. _'He doesn't look like he's kidding.'_ Then Glenn realized it. _'Oh my god, he really is serious! He thinks we're Werewolves. So he has no idea what we're really called? How can that be? Surely someone has told him…right?'_

"We uh….who told you we're Werewolves?" Glenn asked in wondering. Glenn could tell Daryl had a rush of emotions spark up at that question and tried his best to not let any show, but it wasn't enough to keep Glenn from seeing one of them but only for a split second: Sadness. He saw sadness flash in his eyes…but why?

"No one," Daryl said casually like it meant nothing to him. But Glenn could tell it did. "I figured it all out on my own." He tried to say this proudly but it lacked fire, it lacked passion.

'_On his own? He lived through this all on his own? Gosh, no wonder I saw sadness. He went through this life without knowing what he is, or even the why and how. That's so horrible! Who could let that happen to him!?' _ Glenn thought feeling upset.

"That's horrible." Glenn said in disapproval. Daryl looked confused again.

"What is?"

"That no one told you. It's horrible that you were forced to learn everything on your own without being informed by someone who knows this stuff. It must've been so overwhelming…..I'm so sorry for whoever made it that way for you. I can't imagine going through all this without some type of guidance or knowledge." He empathetically stated with a pinch of anger, anger at the people that didn't tell Daryl anything about their kind, not _one _thing. Daryl looked shocked. He was shocked because he didn't tell Glenn he lived through being a Werewolf alone and how bad it was for him at first. So how did Glenn know all that?

"How…how did you know all that?" Daryl asked in pleasant awe at how accurate his description was of his past. No one has understood him like that before; especially when he doesn't out right tell them. Not even his brother.

"I figured it out when you called us Werewolves…'cause we aren't Werewolves. The definition that follows that term doesn't fit us, though, we come close. Humans made that stuff up to make scary movies and other things." He said gently with kind eyes. Daryl gazed at him, realization washing over him slowly.

"So…we aren't weak to a certain type of metal?" He ventured unsurely. Glenn smiled at him comfortingly.

"No."

Daryl paused in thought before speaking again. "Or make people turn in to us'n curse'em if we bite'em?"

"No." Glenn repeated.

Daryl sighed audibly, taking it all in. Then Daryl huffed out a breath with a smile of amusement while shaking his head.

"I can't believe I actually believed that crap." Daryl stated. That's when Glenn laughed.

"Don't worry; I believed all of that at one point, too. We _are_ very close to that, so who wouldn't think that at first glance?" Glenn soothed. Daryl grinned at him and playfully pushed Glenn's bicep lightly with his own, making Glenn giggle cutely, which caused bubbles of fondness and affection around his heart. "So…," Glenn continued. "I'm sure you're wanting to know what we're really called, huh?"

"Yeah." Daryl answered intently and a little excited. He was finally gonna get some answers to his years old questions he's been wondering since he was a teenager. Glenn smiled.

"We're called Wolf Shifters."

Daryl let that term echo in his head a bit. He liked it. It sounded way cooler than Werewolf.

"Wolf Shifters," Daryl repeated, trying it on his tongue. "Sounds way more badass than Werewolf, that's fer sure."

Glenn laughed again in amusement. "You're funny, you know that?"

Daryl smirked. "Glad I could be of service." He joked while giving a mock salute, making Glenn giggle some more and playfully punch him in the arm painlessly.

Glenn told him everything he should know about their kind that day; all the powers they have, why they exist, how they exist, imprinting, pack mind linking, everything.

"And that's what causes us to shift the first time. It can be anything as long as it is intensely strong." Glenn finished explaining as they walked through the woods. Daryl hummed in understanding.

"Any emotion?" Daryl asked.

"Any emotion…as long as it's intense enough." Glenn assured him.

They were currently going over why a Wolf Shifter shifts so unexpectedly on the first experience.

"Huh…well, that explains it." Daryl stated. Glenn gazed over at him curiously.

"What did it for you?" Glenn asked him.

Daryl sucked air through his teeth, making a soft, brief hissing sound.

"S'not too happy." He warned. Glenn gazed over at him with reassuring eyes.

"It's fine, I wanna know."

Daryl nodded. "Well…I lived in the small town of Jasper at the time. I was fourteen. I wanted some peace'n quiet, so I went for a walk. A couple older kids saw me and recognized me as Merle's gay brother. It was obvious they had a problem with gays so they chose ta take it upon themselves ta punish me for what they call 'a sick crime against nature'. So they started to come towards me to beat me up, one of them pickin' up a baseball bat from their yard. I can handle fist fights but not so much against weapons, especially when I've got nothin', so I ran. When I spotted an opening in the woods, I went to dash in there hopin' to lose the punks through the dense trees. I was so scared they might actually kill me. I got to thinkin' about it an it scared me even more and then….I lunged in to the air to jump a log. When I landed I noticed I was on four feet instead a two, and that's when I realized I wasn't human anymore."

Glenn slipped his hand in to Daryl's in comfort and Daryl firmly gripped it in reply.

"They wouldn't of been able to hurt you with a bat, no matter how hard the bastards tried." Glenn said softly as they stopped at a nice spot in the woods and sat down side by side with their hands still clasped together.

Daryl smiled and his eyes softened. He could tell Glenn was angry for him. "Why's that?" He replied softly back in curiosity.

"'Cause we can't be hurt so easily like humans can. The bat to our skin would feel like this." Glenn then lifted his free hand up to tap Daryl on the arm with no pressure added to mimic the impact of something like a bat. Daryl looked amazed.

"Really? It'd feel just like that?"

"Mmhmm." Glenn answered.

"That would just feel like a touch, not a hit." Daryl stated in surprise. Glenn nodded.

"Yeah, for us the bat or things like it wouldn't have any sting on impact to our skin, we would just feel the touch, like someone simply touching your arm like I did."

Daryl grinned at that. "Wow…that's so cool! So was I always able to do that this whole time?"

"Well…no, not always; our abilities awaken at different ages of our early years. They begin slowly awakening separately at age nine, but you don't start noticing the changes till age twelve. Like….," He tried thinking of a good explanation.

"…Our ability of not getting hurt so easy by petty human inventions and weapons don't start till age twelve, so you were pretty much near untouchable by the age of fourteen." Glenn explained. Daryl's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Okay, I get it now. So at what age do we have all our abilities?"

"By the time your fifteenth birthday comes around."

"Whoa, really?" Daryl asked in disbelief.

"Yup….hence why I said you were near untouchable by fourteen."

"Hmm…knowin' that now makes me regret not pummelin' those jerks." Daryl mused. Glenn hummed in agreement then leaned his head down to lay on Daryl's shoulder, their hands still clasped. Glenn then breathed in deeply then letting out the breath in a sigh full of content.

'_He smells really good.' _ Glenn mused mentally.

Daryl's heart beat faster then, and he felt very elated to have him this close; he felt whole, like there was nothing in the world he could want more. All he needed was Glenn close to him and he was completely satisfied with life.

'_What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way for'em, someone I haven't even known for a full day yet?' Daryl mused._

"I have something to tell you." Glenn stated softly in the peaceful silence that spread over them, not yet moving from his current position. Daryl briefly squeezed Glenn's hand to comfort him in to telling him.

"What is it?" The older wolf posed curiously. Glenn then lifted his head from Daryl's comfy shoulder and met his brown eyes with Daryl's blue ones a bit nervously. "It's okay….tell me." Daryl continued to coax when he noticed Glenn hesitating to start. Glenn directed his beautiful brown eyes down to stare at their connected hands.

"…Remember what I told you about imprinting?"

Daryl gazed at him then followed his gaze to their connected hands clueless.

"Yeah."

Glenn paused for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"….Well…today…on your doorstep was when I…..when I imprinted on you." Glenn whispered the last part, but because of their enhanced hearing Daryl heard it clearly.

Daryl's eyes widened and he turned his eyes away from their joined hands to slowly look up and meet Glenn's brown eyes in shock.

* * *

End chap. 1


	2. Puppy Lovin'

Not So Fictional World

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 2: Puppy Lovin'

Daryl's eyes widened and he turned his eyes away from their joined hands to slowly look up and meet Glenn's brown eyes in shock.

"You….you did?" Daryl choked out. Glenn nodded in confirmation. Daryl was flabbergasted by this news and could hardly find the words to speak, he was so over joyed. "H-h….how? How do ya know?" He asked. Glenn smiled warmly.

"You feel a tugging sensation in your chest when you first meet eyes with that person. Then out of nowhere, stranger or not, you feel like they are all that matters, no one and nothing else matters but that person. And when you're apart you feel a deep longing to be with them again. When you _are_ around them you feel happy no matter what you were feeling before; you feel like you're the happiest you've ever been in your life and nothing compares."

Daryl was suddenly reminded how he felt when he saw Glenn the first time that day and in the two hours he's known him after that, and he came to an unexpected conclusion.

"And you feel all of that with me?" Daryl asked him. Glenn smiled lovingly.

"Yes."

Daryl smiled lovingly back. "Me, too."

Glenn was caught off guard. He wasn't expecting him to say that, especially so soon.

"…What?" He asked with hope in his voice. Daryl brought their joined hands up to hold Glenn's against his chest where his heart was beating fast.

"Feel that? That's all for you; you make me feel all those things you said. I imprinted on you, too, apparently. I know fer sure now I did. I love you…so, so much; more than anyone, hell, anything in my life." He confessed with such devotion and passion that it made Glenn's eyes water a little then Glenn leaned forward to embrace him, Daryl hugging back with the same fever.

"I love you, too, Daryl." Glenn chuckled out extremely happy. When they leaned back out of their embrace a bit, looking in to each other's eyes, they leaned back in and had their first kiss; it was deep and over flowed with so much love, they practically had fireworks shooting off in their hearts. It was the start of an amazing relationship.

* * *

A month later, mid-February

Glenn and Daryl have been dating for a month so far and everything between them has been going great. More than great, fantastic! They knew each other so well now. Obviously they didn't know everything about each other yet, but they were working their way there; no need to rush, right?

Glenn learned that Daryl was adopted, and that he never knew his biological parents, since they gave him away to foster care when he was still just an infant. He was then soon adopted by the Dixon family at age three and gained a loving mother, father, and brother. From that time all the way up till he reached thirteen he thought he was as normal as anyone else until he was fourteen and found himself as a dirty blonde, light brown colored wolf one day when he was running for what he felt like his life. He didn't tell his family because he was scared to. His adoptive parents told him that they were told his biological parents weren't ready for a kid, so they gave him away.

With that knowledge imbedded in his mind there was no way he was telling his adoptive family that he just turned in to a wolf. He thought they would freak out if he told them. Then they would surely put him back into foster care for being a monster, if they were nice enough to not kill him first. He knew he wouldn't be able to live through losing another family, so he kept it his little secret….for _eighteen years. _Glenn couldn't believe it the first time he heard it. For eighteen whole years Daryl has been keeping this secret inside, hidden away without being able to tell anyone, not _one _person.

Glenn knew for sure he wouldn't have been able to keep a secret for that long without telling, not even one person. Glenn was amazed at Daryl's self-discipline. It was another thing he loved and admired him for. Daryl actually thought at one point that he was a monster after the first time he shifted. He quickly tried to find a better explanation of this wolf thing that he was and could only come up with one that could fit his situation. That was when he started thinking he was a Werewolf. As far as he knew then, he was. Nothing else in his vocabulary and knowledge could come up with anything different, so he called himself a Werewolf.

He soon felt better and more comfortable being what he was and shifting. It took him a while to fully get the hang of the animal way of doing things and all the extra and enhanced stuff of his wolf form, but when he got it down he was a pretty dangerous force to mess around with, but Daryl still didn't know much about this wolf thing back then.

Glenn also found out that Daryl worked at a gun and hunting shop called MidtownUSA and worked there four times a week, his off days being the weekend and Wednesdays. Daryl learned lots about Glenn as well. He learned that Glenn was a foster kid, too but wasn't put in as early as Daryl. Glenn was put in at age ten and got adopted by the Rhae family when he was fifteen. The reason he was put in was because he became an orphan. His parents died in a house fire. Luckily he wasn't there when it happened. He used to live in Michigan with his biological parents before they moved down to Georgia for a job offer his father got. He was five when they moved here.

Daryl always wondered how Glenn knew so much about their kind. And Glenn told him it was all because of a nurse named Penny who practically was his mother for the four and a half years he was there at the foster home. He told Daryl that she told him everything and helped him through it all. Then he told Daryl that she was able to help him because she was a Wolf Shifter, too, which just blew Daryl's mind because he didn't know there was even more wolves than himself and Glenn here in Georgia. Daryl learned that the most amusing thing about Glenn was his thing with secrets. He just couldn't keep them from people he knew. Daryl thought it was cute that he was so compelled to be loyal and truthful with people he cared about; a true puppy, his puppy.

They know each other's wolf form pretty well, too. Daryl was a dirty blonde, light brown colored wolf while Glenn was a dark chocolate brown wolf. They were way bigger wolves than the normal. Their wolf forms were six feet tall when a normal wolf is only three to four feet tall. When Daryl saw Glenn as a wolf, he thought he was the most beautiful creature alive. Glenn thought Daryl looked just as sexy as a wolf as he is in human form. Glenn has noticed that over the past month he's known his boyfriend, he is only truly sweet, gentle, and kind to him and him alone; He's not very caring and nice to others much, or show any emotion that isn't anger, annoyance, possessiveness, smugness, or indifference to others either. That is unless Glenn wants him to, then he will. To some, that behavior might be a relationship breaker, but it really didn't bother Glenn that much; mainly because Daryl was reasonable with his anti-social issue. Glenn personally enjoyed being the only one able to reign in the beast of a boyfriend he had, it made him feel special and needed.

They were currently on their fifth date at a cozy Italian restaurant, nothing too fancy or big, just nice. The interior of the place was all tan and light yellow colors with small amounts of red. In the center of the restaurant was a common sized, square fish tank with palm trees and exotic bushes surrounding it. Glenn and Daryl were scanning through the menu when their waiter came.

"Hello, my name is Dan and I'll be your server today. What would you gentlemen like to drink?"

"Coke." Daryl replied.

"Same," Replied Glenn. Their server, Dan, wrote it down then left to work on their drink orders. Glenn looked around the place a little before he spoke again. "Nice place, very romantic." Daryl looked up from his menu to look at his boyfriend with a smile.

"Thanks…thought I'd go for suh-m that's in the middle; not too fancy, not too dingy."

Glenn smiled in content. "Well, you chose very well, baby." Glenn then leaned his head forward, Daryl meeting him in the middle for a quick kiss. When they separated they noticed their waiter was next to them with their drinks. He was staring at them for a second then cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable about the situation he walked in on. He sat the drinks in front of them then took their food orders. When he was done writing all the orders down and pocketed his notepad and pen, however, he didn't leave the table like he was originally supposed to at that moment. He instead just stood there staring at the Korean boy and the burly country looking man uncomfortably. When Daryl noticed this he turned his head to look at him with a threatening glare and a look of pure annoyance.

"What ya starin' at? Can't a guy kiss his boyfriend without eyes burnin' through his skull? Get movin' before_ I_ move you,"

The waiter's eyes widen briefly before he quickly walked away shaken a bit by the unexpected threat thrown at him. Daryl huffed triumphantly before turning his head back to his boyfriend who looked relieved the judgmental eyes were off them. Daryl's eyes took on an apologetic look.

"Sorry 'bout that." Daryl stated. Glenn gave a small smile.

"It's okay. I wasn't expecting to be completely free from rude reactions," He replied while squeezing Daryl's hand reassuringly, which was laced tightly with Glenn's on the table. "So what did your brother think of me?" He asked him. Glenn officially met Daryl's brother, Merle, a week ago. Daryl smiled at the memory.

"He said ya look mighty wimpy, but yer alright." Daryl said in amusement. Glenn blinked incredulously.

"Wimpy?" He said in disbelief and huffed. "He should see me lift a car or a ship; I bet he wouldn't be thinking that anymore then." He said good-naturedly in a cute pout. Daryl chuckled at Glenn's comical reaction.

Because they're Wolf Shifters they are way more enhanced and gifted than humans; in senses, in endurance, in resilience, and in strength as well. So lifting something heavy like a car or a ship would be no problem for them and won't even make them break a sweat in the process.

"Don't worry, I told'em to not underestimate you."

Glenn smiled proudly. "Good." That made Daryl laugh a little more. He had one sassy boyfriend. And he loved it.

* * *

Three days later Daryl and Glenn were in Atlanta. Glenn thought he'd show him around the city, since Daryl told him he had never really been in the city before. So here they were walking down the streets of Atlanta city, Glenn taking him to all the great places there and all of his personal favorite places, too.

"And this is my favorite coffee shop to go to. I think it's the best one in the city when it comes to taste. They always make it have just the right amount of flavor. If you drink coffee, you should try this place. It's worth every bit of money."

Daryl chuckled. "Sounds like it. How 'bout we try it tomorrow mornin'?"

"Okay. Will that be a coffee date then?" He playfully teased. Daryl gave a small smirk.

"You bet yer sweet ass it is." Daryl said playfully back. Glenn gave a smile, continuing the playfulness.

"Hmm, so I've got a sweet ass, do I?" He mused teasingly. That did it. Daryl gave off a low growl filled with desire – that couldn't reach human ears – before quickly pinning Glenn to the wall that was to their left. They weren't far from the coffee shop, only just passed it, so anyone coming out of the shop and turned left in their direction would see them if they looked near the wall. Daryl gazed at Glenn with eyes that were quickly filling with arousal by the second.

"Stop teasin'! Yer gonna end up makin' me ravish you in the middle of the city!" He warned in a purr of delight but also in embarrassment. Glenn briefly giggled at Daryl's response and smiled up at him.

"I didn't know I was getting to you _that_ badly."

"Well, yer too damn sexy to resist, even in a heavily populated city."

Daryl then leaned in and began heatedly kissing Glenn, muffling his cute little laugh of surprise at Daryl's unexpected advance. Glenn brought his arms up and wrapped them around Daryl's neck to rest on his shoulders as they kissed passionately on the side of the street in the middle of Atlanta.

While they were making out, the door to the coffee shop opened and out popped a man that looked to be in his late 30's to early 40's. He held a bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other as he turned left to walk down the sidewalk.

When he passed the shop and was about to make it to the crosswalk ahead of him, he briefly glanced to his left to take in everything around him when he caught something in his side vision that drew his attention. Two people kissing….no….two _guys_ kissing. And pretty heavily, too. This sickened the man deeply and made him scowl in disgust.

"Stop exposing everyone to your filth, sick ingrates!" The man exclaimed before throwing the less than half full cup of coffee directly at them. In the middle of the man's sentence, Glenn and Daryl slowed their kissing to a stop, Daryl looking over his shoulder while Glenn looked over Daryl's shoulder as well to see what the sudden voice was. Then they see the guy throw a cup at them.

Daryl was about to bat the fast approaching cup away, but Glenn acted quicker by shifting his eyes from the stranger to look at the cup flying towards them then suddenly the cup froze in mid-air just thirty-six inches away from them and just stuck there unmoving. The man looked terrified at what he just witnessed and ran away from them, but he wasn't the only one that didn't expect that outcome.

Daryl was surprised as well, having never seen this till now. He looked back at Glenn with his jaw hanging open in astonishment then looked back at the cup that was still standing still in mid-air behind him as if someone pushed the pause button. Glenn dropped his arms from around Daryl's neck then looked up at the unmoving cup and held his hand up. The cup suddenly came back to life and floated smoothly down to Glenn's open hand, Daryl following the movement with his eyes then looked at Glenn completely gobsmacked.

"How did you….h-how did…?" Daryl stuttered out as Glenn opened the lid of the cup and stuck his finger in the coffee to check the temperature. After doing that He put the lid back on and looked up at his speechless boyfriend with a sheepish smile.

"Telekinesis. At least this wasn't hot, that would've really burned if it landed on us." Glenn mused completely calm. Daryl just stared at him.

"Teleki-what-a?" Daryl asked stupidly.

"Telekinesis; it means I can control things with my mind." He conveyed. Daryl blinked in disbelief.

"And I'm findin' out about this now?" Daryl asked with a raised brow. Glenn rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah," He drawled. "Sorry about that. I kind'a forgot to tell you. I don't use it all the time, so it never crossed my mind that I didn't tell you about it. Sorry."

Daryl gave a small smile. "It's alright. That was pretty cool what you did there, stopping it like that."

Glenn lightly blushed. "Thanks."

"That reminds me. I forgot to tell you somethin', too." Stated Daryl as they began walking again, Glenn dumping the coffee cup in a nearby trashcan.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I can do somethin' interestin', too."

Glenn looked over at him with a pleasantly surprised smile. "Really, what?"

"I can phase through solids." Daryl replied. Glenn looked excited by that.

"Really? That's awesome! Can you show me?" He asked curiously and eager. Daryl chuckled at how interested he was.

"Sure, but we gotta pick a place that has no one around."

"No problem, I know just the place. Follow me, it's not far." Glenn said before he grabbed Daryl's hand to lead him to a secluded area. A couple streets over, Glenn lead him to a small fenced in area that was in the shape of a square on the side of the street. It had a big bushy tree there that would give them good cover should anyone pass by.

"This should be good." Stated Glenn.

"Yeah, this'll do." Daryl replied before they jumped the fence and walked behind the wall that separated them from public eyes and walked near the tree.

"So what are you going to go through? The wall or the tree?"

"I'll go fer the wall," Daryl decided. There was a wall in front of them and a wall to their left, which were connected. Daryl took the wall in front of them first. Daryl gazed over at Glenn with a smile. "Ya ready?"

Glenn gave an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah, ready when you are."

And with that said, Daryl walked forward towards the wall, and when he got right up to it he vanished right through the brick wall. Glenn grinned thoroughly impressed and walked up to the wall Daryl just went through and put a hand on it, feeling pure solid brick.

"Wow…that is so cool!"

Unknown to Glenn, Daryl came out of the wall that was next to them and snuck up behind Glenn.

"Isn't it?" Daryl said while wrapping his arms around Glenn suddenly without warning. Glenn jerked a bit in surprise then giggled.

"Don't do that!" Glenn then turned to face him. "Where did you come from?"

Daryl chuckled at Glenn's cute reation. "There," He pointed to the wall on their left. "Yer back was turned, you didn't see me comin', I couldn't resist."

"Mmhmm." Glenn mock pouted cutely with his arms crossed pretending to be mad at him.

Daryl started tickling him. That shattered Glenn's charade and made him breakout laughing trying to pull the hands away from his ticklish body. Daryl eventually stopped and pulled Glenn to him, taking him in to his arms and kissed him.

"We better get going," Glenn warned when they stopped kissing.

"Even though this is a secluded place, it doesn't permanently stay that way."

Daryl agreed and they left the little square area and roamed the city a bit more before leaving to go back to Daryl's home area.

* * *

End chap. 2


	3. Sacred Bond

Not So Fictional World

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 3: Sacred Bond

A month later, middle of March

Daryl and Glenn have been together for two months now and are falling more and more in love. Their imprint bond is growing stronger every day and they definitely can't live without each other by now. Right now they were playing around together in their wolf forms in a thick forest up north. A dark chocolate brown wolf ran quicker than the human eye could detect, darting threw the forest like a jet. It was running from a dirty blonde, light brown wolf that was a little bigger than him.

'_**You won't catch me so quick**__.' _ Glenn said through their mind link.

Since they are incapable of human speech when in wolf form, they have to talk in their mind. They created their mind link when they imprinted and have been using it for a while now. They can even use it when in human form, too.

'_**I wouldn't count on that, pup. With my trackin' skills, I'm sure I'll pounce ya in no time.**__'_ Daryl said back.

He lost sight of Glenn, but he's not too far from him, he can smell it. Then Daryl had an idea. He jumped up on to the tree branches and started moving through the trees, knowing he would get better range of the area around him that way. He hadn't used this tactic long before he spotted the smaller dark chocolate brown wolf northwest of him getting distracted by a grasshopper. Daryl shook his large wolf head in amusement before he smoothly made his way down the tree he was currently in and leaped to the ground then walked over in the direction he saw his mate, not in any hurry at all. Glenn wasn't speaking through him and Daryl's mind link, so whatever he's saying now can't be heard by Daryl.

Glenn giggled. _'__**Aw, come on, let me get'cha**__!' _Glenn stated to the little black grasshopper that was hopping about. He attempted to catch it again by pouncing on it with his front paws, but the grasshopper slipped away with a hop._ '__**Stay still**__!' _He said as he giggled cutely in his mind again.

Unsuspecting to Glenn, Daryl was now almost right behind him. When he finally made it up to him, he looked at the adorable site of his pup…well…acting like a puppy. It was the least he'd expected at this moment but it was sure cute. Daryl opened their mind link.

'_**Whad'er ya doin'**__?'_

That made Glenn jerk and his fur bristle. Glenn was so focused on the grasshopper he didn't even pay attention to Daryl's scent. Glenn turned his head back to look behind him.

'_**Don't scare me like that**__! __**You practically scared the fur off me**__!'_ Glenn huffed through his wolf nose.

Daryl chuckled through their mind link and huffed out a sigh through his nose.

'_**Well, seeing as I got you, now yer the predator and I'm the pray.**__'_

Glenn turned his whole body around to face Daryl, the grasshopper now ignored.

'_**What**__? __**Wait, I didn't see you coming**__.'_

'_**Well, you were playin' around with a bug; ya gotta keep yer eyes aware of yer surroundings at all times if ya don't wanna be caught off guard like that,**__' _ Daryl pointed. _'__**Now, try and get me. Bet'cha can't catch me quicker than I caught you.**__' _ Daryl then took off.

Glenn grinned through their mind link. _'__**Yeah right, watch me.**__'_

Then Glenn took off as well after his mate.

* * *

Two months later, end of April

It was late afternoon and Daryl was at home putting away a pile of his clothes in to his closet from the load he washed when Merle walked over and stood behind the threshold of his open door.

"Me and a couple a buddies of mine are goin' out. I won't be back till sometime tomorrow mornin', so if you want to bring yer boyfriend over an' have'em sleep over…"

Daryl looked up from his task then, a big smile stretching across his face slowly.

"Are you sayin'…?" Daryl trailed off and Merle nodded.

"Yep, he can stay over the entire night, just the two of ya."

Daryl felt excitement bubble up inside him. "Really!? Thanks, bro!"

"Yeah, yeah….but…make sure he doesn't mess with anythin' a mine or go into my room, kay?"

"Kay, got it!" Daryl said happily as his brother left his doorway and got ready. Daryl continued to put his clothes away but this time with a huge smile while doing it. After he got done putting his clothes away he called Glenn.

"_Hey, Daryl.__" _ Glenn answered through the line.

"Hey, babe, are you doin' anything for the rest of the day?"

"_Mmm, nop, why? Got something in mind?__"_

"Yeah, how about sleeping over tonight?"

"_That would be great, but won't it be awkward with your brother there?__"_

Daryl grinned. "He's not." Glenn went silent for a few seconds before answering.

"_He's what?__" _ Glenn said in a surprised tone.

"He's not here…and he won't be for the entire night. He even invited you to stay here for the night with me."

"_Oh my…s-so you're saying we'll be at __**your **__house…alone __**together all night**__!?__"_

"Yes." Daryl chuckled out.

"_Oh my god, that's-that's great!__"_ Glenn exclaimed excitedly. Daryl laughed, amused at Glenn's enthusiasm. They've spent the night with each other before, but it has always been at Glenn's place in Atlanta, never could they spend the night alone at Daryl's place, because his brother was there. But now they could.

"Yeah, you can come over whenever yer ready."

"_Okay, great! I'll get ready now. I'll call you when I'm on my way.__"_

"Okay see ya soon."

When their night began, they had a fun time together; they played video games, watched movies, played their own games, and talked. By now it was 11:19pm and they were both now in Daryl's bed laying side by side with nothing but boxers on.

"Gosh…today was great." Glenn said softly. Daryl smiled fondly at him while fiddling with his short, dark chocolate brown locks.

"Mmhmm…it was."

Glenn gazed at Daryl while sucking on his bottom lip seeming deep in thought before he spoke a minute later.

"…I'm ready." He said softly, so softly a human probably wouldn't have picked it up clearly, but thanks to their enhanced hearing Daryl heard it loud and clear. Daryl's fingers froze in Glenn's hair then Daryl gazed at Glenn with blinking eyes.

"…Ye…yer ready? Like _ready?"_

Four weeks ago when Daryl slept over at Glenn's apartment like always, they were really close to having sex, and they had never had sex before in the four months they've been together. Daryl was ready but Glenn wasn't; he got too overwhelmed with what was happening and he freaked out and told Daryl kindly to stop. After Daryl calmed him they mutually agreed that they will wait till Glenn's fully ready before trying this again. Glenn felt a little guilty for making Daryl wait even longer than he already has but Daryl told him he really didn't mind. He told him that he loved him and that's why he will wait for however long he needs to in order for Glenn to be comfortable. Now, they have done other sexual things together, so they were familiar with some stuff.

Glenn gazed at Daryl confidently. "Yeah."

Daryl in haled then exhaled readily. "Okay, if yer sure."

Glenn nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." He replied as they both began to sit up from their laying position.

"Have you done this before?" Daryl asked.

"No, you?"

"To a lot of people's surprise, no."

Glenn was indeed surprised by this. "Well, I'm apparently no different…how have you not? You're…you're so…"

"I usually don't let people get close to me…..but you…yer so much different than the others. You were the only one that got passed my defenses and saw me."

Glenn smiled softly, that coming from Daryl really touched him deeply. "Thanks, that means a lot," Then Glenn remembered something. "Oh…uh…actually…before we get started I…I need to tell you something." He said nervously and a little embarrassed.

Daryl looked at him confused, not understanding why Glenn was getting so worked up all of a sudden.

"Hey, calm down, whatever it is, I'll understand. What is it?" He said gently.

Glenn breathed deeply to calm himself more, and then he turned his eyes away from Daryl's curious ones and directed them down to his bed.

"Even though we're both clean, you should still use a condom because….." Daryl looked at him expectantly when he paused. Glenn took in a breath then continued. "…This is really gonna be awkward but…it's because I can get pregnant." Glenn then shut his eyes, scared to look at Daryl's reaction.

For the few seconds he had his eyes closed he heard nothing from Daryl, so Glenn opened his eyes and looked up at him slowly. He saw Daryl had a blank look on his face and was just sitting there as if Glenn didn't say what he just said.

"…What?" Daryl said. Not in an angry way but in a confused and shocked way like he was trying to mull over how that could possibly happen.

Glenn looked a little relieved that he wasn't angry but he was still a nervous wreck at Daryl's lack of reaction.

"We could risk me getting pregnant if we don't use any protection." He tried saying again. Now it seemed Daryl was more responsive this time.

"But how is that possible…yer a guy," Then Daryl paused and looked at Glenn suspiciously. "You _are_ a guy, right?"

Glenn blushed furiously, feeling embarrassed he even asked that. "Yes! I cannot believe you just asked me that!" He laughed out with a smile.

Daryl gave a half smirk. "Well, you tellin' me you can get pregnant, and knowin' only girls get pregnant I couldn't help but wonder…"

Glenn laughed. "No, no…I promise you, I am _not_ a girl."

Daryl got serious then. "Then how?" He asked still in confusion and disbelief.

"Me being able to get pregnant doesn't go by human reproduction rules, it goes by Wolf Shifter reproduction rules." He explained.

Daryl looked amazed and curious. "And what are those?"

Glenn reached over and held one of Daryl's hands in both of his while he happily explained.

"Since us Wolf Shifters are so important god created us with more than one way of reproducing. Instead of having just women hold the responsibility of keeping our race going, men now can help, too, but only submissive men."

Daryl looked like he was understanding everything until Glenn mentioned submissive men.

"Submissive men?" Daryl asked not quite following what he meant.

"Men who are more docile and passive in personality; if someone is naturally these things then they are classified as submissive. It goes by how regular wolves classify themselves in a pack."

Daryl then fully understood when Glenn brought up normal wolf behavior.

"Oh! So it's that dominant, submissive status thing. Okay, I get it now. So yer a submissive wolf and I'm a dominant wolf ?"

"Yeah, while I'm docile and passive, you're obstinate and authoritative, a take charge kind a guy, which is what makes you dominant. It's in our scent, too. You'll recognize it if you know what you're looking for."

Daryl then took in a big inhale of Glenn's wonderful scent and focused on the submissive smell…he found it…the docile, passive scents was all over him.

"Does that mean you knew I was a dominant when we first met?"

"Yeah." Glenn lightly blushed.

"How do you know all this stuff about reproducing?" He asked curiously on how he got such detailed information.

Glenn smiled warmly. "Penny told me. She sensed that I was a submissive wolf and she decided to tell me all about it."

"Penny? That wolf you met at the foster home?"

"Yeah. Like I said, most of all my knowledge of our race was from her. She made sure I knew what I was getting into."

Daryl suddenly had a feeling of longing and sighed. "Wish I had that."

Glenn gently squeezed Daryl's hand in comfort. "Hey, you have me now. You won't be going through this blindly anymore with me here." He said warmly. Daryl reached over and hugged him and took in more of his heavenly scent before letting go.

"So…condom." Daryl said getting back to what they were talking about earlier.

Glenn nodded. "Yeah."

Daryl leaned in and kissed him. "Kay, I'll be right back. I don't have any but my brother does."

"Okay, I'll wait." He said before Daryl exited out of his room and into Merle's. He came back with a square package and a tube, shutting the door, locking it, then got back on the bed. "I can't believe you can actually get pregnant." Daryl stated while taking his boxers off. Glenn started taking his off, too.

"Yeah, isn't it great?! We can have biological kids together. Gay humans would give anything to be able to do that."

"So do ya know if yer stomach gets big like a woman's does when pregnant?" He asked now naked.

"Yeah, I do and no, it doesn't swell quite that much."

"Wow, really? Well, how much then?" He asked genuinely interested.

"Not enough to where it's noticeable through clothes, not even two inches added on to one's normal stomach size."

"Whoa, so no one would even know yer pregnant." He said amazed.

"Yup, that's the reason; don't want to be labeled as a circus act."

"Man, big man upstairs thought everythin' through when makin' us, didn't he?" Daryl said before kissing him.

"Yes, he did." Glenn stated between their kisses.

Daryl rolled over on his back panting to catch his breath. Glenn rolled over on his side so he was close to Daryl again. Daryl put his arm around him, Glenn scooting closer, laying his head on his chest right after in response. They just laid there panting for a couple minutes before saying anything.

"That was unbelievable." Daryl stated softly before kissing the top of Glenn's head. Glenn hummed softly in reply while nuzzling Daryl's chest lovingly.

"It was so good, felt amazing." Glenn stated softly back.

Daryl felt his chest swell with pride, glad he accomplished one of the most important jobs of a man; sexually please ones mate.

"Glad you liked it, baby. Love you."

Glenn smiled with his eyes closed. "Love you, too."

They then went to sleep, Merle coming home the next morning around three. Merle noticed his condoms were tampered with when he got to his room, but he didn't get mad because he put two and two together and grinned when he came to the answer.

'_So…he finally got some. Way da go little brother, way da go.'_ Was Merles last thought before heading to bed.

* * *

End chap. 3


	4. Nothin' But Each Other

Not So Fictional World

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 4: Nothin' but Each Other

A month and a half later

It was the fifteenth of June, early afternoon. Glenn and Daryl have been together for about half a year now. They were currently at Daryl's place in the living room on the couch watching a sitcom. Merle wasn't there at the moment; he went out to Atlanta to run some errands, so it was just Daryl and Glenn at the moment. Glenn and Daryl were in the middle of a laugh from one of the characters on the show doing something stupid when their show got interrupted by the news.

"Breaking news! There have been reports of many people falling ill and countless lining up at the hospital. An unknown virus seems to be spreading through Georgia, be careful and take care." The news man said before signing off and switching back to the original program. Glenn and Daryl looked at each other.

"Man, that sucks." Daryl commented.

"No kidding, there's that many people getting sick to where the hospitals are getting flushed out? That's terrible." Glenn replied worriedly.

Daryl hummed in response before they got back to watching there show. After a few hours had passed, it being around six now, Glenn and Daryl were now fixing dinner, the T.V. still being on. When they got done eating dinner and were in the process of cleaning up, they noticed Merle had still not come back yet.

"Hey Daryl?" Glenn asked. Daryl hummed back in response. They were cleaning all the dishes they used for dinner. "Didn't you say Merle went out to do a few errands in Atlanta?"

"Yeah."

Glenn looked at the kitchen clock. "It's been quite a while since then."

Daryl looked up at the clock as well. "Yeah, it has been, hasn't it? Well, he isn't hard to distract. Maybe somethin' caught his eye or suh-m, who knows? My brother's pretty tough, he'll be alright." He said confidently and continued to clean the dishes. While they were, though, another news report came on.

"Attention everyone, the dead are walking, I repeat, the dead are walking! Come to Atlanta! We have a huge refugee center; military protection, food, water, shelter. If you want to live, come to Atlanta, it's safest. People are working at the center of disease control trying to figure out how to solve this rising issue. Above all else, stay calm and don't get bit." A man on a recording said through the T.V.

Glenn looked at Daryl perplexed. "What? They're joking right?" Glenn asked incredulously.

"I don't know, that guy sounded pretty damn serious. Either they don't know April fool's day has passed or somethin's goin' on we don't know about." Daryl stated while putting the last dish in the washer, Glenn getting the soap to pass to Daryl so he can put it in.

"What about that, 'the dead are walking' thing? He doesn't mean zombies, does he? That would be awful." Glenn stated giving himself the chills just thinking about it.

Daryl smiled. "You believe in zombies?" He asked in amusement.

"Well, yeah…I mean, we exist, right? And we are basically the equivalent of Werewolves. If we can exist, why not things like zombies?"

Daryl chuckled. "I hate to admit it, but you make a very good point."

Glenn smiled. "Thanks."

When they got done with the dishes, they decided to get some fresh air, so they went outside, out the front door. As they walked around, Daryl noticed Glenn frowning looking deep in thought. By the expressions flowing over his face, he guessed Glenn was thinking about some pretty depressing stuff. Daryl nudged Glenn's shoulder gently.

"Hey, you okay, babe?"

Glenn looked up at him with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I just…I can't stop thinking about that recent news report. I can't help but feel that it might've been important."

Daryl linked his hand with Glenn's in comfort. "Don't worry about it; you'll just work yourself up."

Glenn held his hand firmly and nodded with a reassuring smile and they walked on through the forest enjoying nature. They stopped at a spot thick in the middle of the woods and sat down next to each other, hands still clasped.

"Remember this spot?" Daryl asked.

Glenn smiled warmly. "Yeah, I remember. It's where we had our first kiss and when I told you I imprinted on you."

"Mmhmm, and I'll never forget it. This is a spot I'll cherish for the rest of my life."

Glenn was touched. "Me, too. I'll never forget." They then leaned in to kiss. When they pulled back, Daryl took his hand from Glenn's and wrapped his arm around Glenn, bringing him to his chest. Glenn wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Daryl's shoulder, both completely relaxed. Then after a while Glenn started sensing something.

"Do you smell that?" He asked Daryl, his head still on his shoulder.

Daryl then started scenting the air and smelled it. And it didn't smell good either.

"Yeah, smells awful…like a dead animal or suh-m."

"It smells like it's getting closer." Glenn stated now lifting his head from Daryl's shoulder and looking around them.

"I see somethin' comin' from the bushes over there." Daryl said while pointing northeast of them.

"Yeah, I see it coming, too. Maybe that's the smell. God, it smells bad." Glenn mused in a grimace.

The thing coming towards them was finally visible through the underbrush and trees.

"Aw, it's just a human, just walkin' through probably." Said Daryl, not paying much attention to it, though, the smell was bad.

Glenn looked closer at the human and realized something very disturbing. He swallowed nervously.

"Umm…baby…you might want to take a second look."

Daryl looked back over at the human and while looking at them longer he noticed something wasn't right; Their clothes were all ripped up and dirty looking, they had blood on them, their eyes were white and void of life…this person wasn't alive….they were dead.

"What the hell is that?" Daryl said confused and a little frightened.

"It's not human anymore it seems like. It doesn't smell like one anymore. It just smells dead, like a walking disease," Then an idea hit Glenn like a truck. "Oh my god, Daryl, do you think it's like what that guy said on the news? The walking dead…a real zombie!"

"I don't know, it sure looks like it."

The walker/zombie then finally took notice of the two sitting in the grass and started limping towards them hungrily while moaning softly.

"Oh no…" Glenn said slightly panicked.

Daryl growled at the threat, stood up in front of Glenn and shifted. Daryl, now a large dirty blonde, brown wolf, crouched and bristled his fur, lips curling back exposing his sharp fangs while growling warningly, his eyes glaring angrily. The walker didn't seem fazed and continued walking forward stupidly, getting closer. This caused Daryl to strike. He lunged in to the air and crashed in to the walker, knocking it backwards on its back and Daryl quickly tore it apart, leaving nothing but bits and chunks on the ground. Daryl then walked back over to Glenn who was standing up now. Daryl shifted back to human form when he was in front of Glenn and Glenn hugged him, Daryl taking him into his arms.

"Oh my god…I can't believe it. It's true…the dead _is_ walking…and it got so-"

Daryl interrupted Glenn's frantic ramblings with his soothing voice.

"Ssssh, it's okay…it's okay, baby, breathe. We're okay."

Glenn inhaled and exhaled calmly then leaned back from the hug.

"What do we do? Do we pack up and leave?" Glenn asked calmly.

"Yeah, seems like, but not today; the sun is beginnin' to set already, it's gonna be dark soon and it wouldn't be wise ta go wonderin' around in the dark with these things crawlin' around. I'd say we go in the mornin'." Daryl decided.

"Okay, good idea. Where are we going to go?"

"That guy on the news said Atlanta was safest, we should head there."

Glenn agreed and they hurried back to Daryl's house. When they got there they began packing all essentials, they didn't really need to pack food because they could just hunt in wolf form, but they packed some just in case.

"Okay, that should do it, don't you think?" Glenn asked when they got done packing.

"Yeah, that should be good. Now let's secure the house so no walkers sneak in while we sleep."

Glenn looked at him. "Walkers?"

"Yeah, they aren't livin', they just eat and continue walkin', so Walkers. Plus callin' em zombies just sounds stupid."

Glenn chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."

They then began securing the house; locking doors, windows, covering windows, etc. Then they went off to bed once they felt they were safe enough. They laid in Daryl's bed cuddled close together.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Glenn said softly.

"Me neither, like some nightmare."

Then Glenn realized something. "Hey, Merle is in Atlanta."

"Good, that means he's safe. Let's get to sleep so we can head there tomorrow."

"Kay, night."

"Night babe."

* * *

It was the next morning and Glenn and Daryl were in Daryl's black truck all packed up and heading to Atlanta. They were now on Memorial Drive about to turn to enter Atlanta. What they saw on the way there was awful. Coming into the city they saw a sea of broke down and abandoned cars on the road heading out of the city, things were ripped, smashed, and falling apart, not a person in site anywhere for miles. It looked like all human life bailed in no time flat.

"Damn, everythin' looks deserted and trashed." Daryl commented as he continued to drive at a slow pace of 35 MPH, just about to enter the city.

"It's been nothing but that since we left the house," Glenn sighed. "I'm starting to get really worried." Glenn said thinking of all the things that could have happened for everything to end up like this.

"It's goin' to be alright, babe, whatever's happenin', we'll get through it…as long as we got each other." Daryl comforted.

They still saw no sight of Merle anywhere, but they kept a positive thought about him being alive here in Atlanta in that refugee center that was being broadcasted about over and over again. They finally entered the city, but as they drove through, they saw nothing but abandonment, no life. They even saw abandoned military vehicles like tanks, jeeps, and helicopters.

"So the military is here." Glenn pointed.

Daryl shook his head. "Were," He corrected. "There's no one around and it's dead quiet. These have been abandoned for a few hours I'm guessin'."

Glenn sighed helplessly. "Great, how worse can this get?"

They went down another road and ventured down it a bit till they came at an intersection and out to their left was a gigantic herd of walkers all facing their direction as they passed and began following them.

"Damn it! The whole group is on our tail." Daryl stated while looking in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, me and my big mouth!" Glenn scolded himself.

Daryl went as fast as his truck could go to get a good distance away from all the walkers and exit the city as soon as possible.

"I thought this was the safest place." Glenn stated in disappointment.

"It probably was for a bit until it got overrun. We'll just have to go as far in the mountains as possible, find a good dense forest for cover and maybe even see if we can find anyone alive."

Glenn agreed and they then headed for the mountains.

* * *

A couple hours later they found their forest and set up camp in the thick of it. They had one tent up for the both of them with pillows, blankets, and a sleeping bag big enough to fit the both of them inside of it. It was now early afternoon, Daryl and Glenn were sitting outside in the middle of their camp talking, talking about all the crazy stuff that happened to them that day.

"Man…I can't imagine being a human in all a this…if I was I don't think I would be this calm." Glenn mused while looking down at the pictures he was drawing in the dirt using a stick.

Glenn had been the only one talking for two minutes. Daryl had been quiet through those minutes with his head down staring at the ground with no readable expression on his face. Glenn was starting to get worried about him. What they saw today was quite a shock. And then Merle….they don't know what happened to him….They hadn't seen or heard from him since morning of yesterday…don't know if he's alive…or among the dead. By the looks of things one would believe he was dead but Glenn was an optimist; to him, if they hadn't seen him dead, then there's a good chance he isn't. Glenn wondered if that was why Daryl was acting so blank and quiet. Glenn looked next to him.

Daryl's body language hadn't changed and neither had the blank look on his face.

"Daryl?" No response. "Baby?" Still no response that Glenn could see.

Now he was getting really worried. But then, only a few seconds after Glenn spoke the last time did he see the tears in his eyes. They hadn't flowed from his eyes yet but they were about to like a dam about to break. Glenn let go of the stick he was holding and let it land on the ground.

"Oh, baby…" Glenn said softly and empathetically.

Right after he said that…the dam broke and Daryl's tears flowed fast down his face. Glenn quickly took him in his embrace tightly and didn't let go, Daryl putting his arms around him eagerly. Glenn had never seen Daryl cry before now. He told Glenn one day that he rarely cried, and if he did then that means the experience must be really bad. Daryl cried softly in to Glenn's shoulder. Glenn soothed him by rubbing his back, petting his head and running his fingers through his hair, and saying calming words. It seemed to be working; he was calming down and his crying was slowing.

"They're gone." Daryl said sadly through his slowing tears.

Glenn rubbed his back soothingly. "Who?" He asked gently.

Daryl sniffled. "My family…..the only one I had left." Daryl's crying began to pick up a little again.

"Sssh…no, baby…we don't know that for sure. They can still be out there surviving…like we are now." He soothed softly.

"B-but they're not like us; they're human." Daryl sobbed.

"Yes, but humans are strong, too, in their own way. Don't lose hope, D. You said yourself; Merle is tough; I'm sure your mom and dad are, too. They raised you and Merle, right?"

Glenn tried a shot at lightening up the mood. It worked 'cause Daryl let out a small laugh. Glenn smiled warmly and continued rubbing his back and arms until Daryl stopped crying. Daryl then leaned back out of the embrace and wiped his eyes. Glenn smiled comfortingly up at him.

"Don't give up…okay" Glenn continued softly while moving a strand of Daryl's hair from his eyes.

Daryl, now calm, met his eyes with a small smile. "Okay….I love you." He said gratefully with so much love.

Glenn smiled lovingly. "Love you, too." Glenn leaned in; their foreheads rested together for a few seconds before Glenn leaned in and kissed him passionately.

* * *

A day later they were in their wolf form hunting for dinner. They felt like having meat, so they shifted and started scanning the land for a good animal to eat.

'_**Oh...,**__' _Glenn trailed off now scenting the air._ '__**I smell one. Elk, half a mile**__.'_

Daryl smiled through their mind link. _'__**Yeah, I smell it now, too. Let's go get us some Elk, babe**__.' _ The two six foot wolves then took off together in a run towards their dinner. When they sensed they were close to their pray, they hid and crouched low to sneak up on it.

'_**One…**__'_ Daryl counted.

'_**Two…**__'_ Glenn counted after.

'_**Three**__!' _ Daryl said last before they lunged out of their hiding place and jumped on their pray.

Daryl got the back while Glenn got the neck, fatally snapping it and the Elk went limp in their claws and jaws. They were able to take it down a lot easier than the average wolf because of their large size.

'_**Good job, kid; yer getting pretty good with that.**__'_ Daryl praised after they got off the Elk and admired their kill.

'_**Thanks.**__' _Said Glenn modestly. They then dug in and ate.

* * *

The next day Daryl and Glenn were shooting Daryl's crossbow that afternoon; Glenn took an interest in using it, so Daryl taught him how to shoot it, the target being some trees.

"Hold it just like that….good….now, keep the end centered with where you wanna hit then fire." Daryl instructed as Glenn held the weapon and was pointing it at a tree.

When Glenn felt ready he fired the arrow and successfully hit the tree. Glenn smiled and Daryl briefly clapped.

"That was good for not ever shootin' one before."

"Thanks, I had a good teacher." Glenn said coyly with a smile.

Daryl had a sly glint in his eyes as he walked towards Glenn with a grin.

"Well…since you did such a good job, how about some…" Daryl brought Glenn close to him, pulling him to his chest then slowly and seductively slid his hands down Glenn's back down to his butt and squeezed it firmly. "…Extra credit?" He purred near Glenn's ear.

Glenn shivered in delight and gasped in a breath at the pleasurable squeeze then put his arms around Daryl's neck with glazed eyes.

"I accept…alpha." Glenn breathed out softly.

That last word made Daryl growl softly in delight and crash his lips to his mate's.

* * *

End chap. 4


	5. A Growing Pack

Not So Fictional World

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 5: A Growing Pack

The next day, on the 20th of June Daryl and Glenn ventured out farther from their camp site then usual that day just to explore and maybe stumble across someone living. They started out in their wolf form at first.

'_**I'm glad there's no walkers up here; those things freak me out.**__' _ Said Glenn in content as he and Daryl walked side by side through the woods.

'_**Yeah, not too appealin' lookin', are they**__?' _Daryl commented in distaste.

'_**Hell no.**__' _ Glenn said calmly. Daryl chuckled through their mind link then licked Glenn's muzzle giving a wolf kiss as they continued on.

After a few more minutes of walking, a new scent began wafting through the air and they stopped walking.

'_**Glenn…do you smell what I smell**__ ?'_ Daryl posed.

'_**Yes, I do. It smells…**__'_

'…_**Not dead…**__' _ Daryl finished in delighted surprise. _'__**It actually smells living.**__'_ He continued while smelling the air more closely.

Glenn smiled happily through the mind link. _'__**Do you think it's people…living people**__?__** Oh my god, it smells like there's a lot of them**__!'_ The dark chocolate brown wolf said excitedly now starting to march in place enthusiastically.

Daryl chuckled through the mind link in amusement at his boyfriend's antics.

'_**You are such a puppy,**__' _ The dirty blonde-brown wolf stated fondly.

'_**And yes, it does smell like there's quite a few of 'em.**__'_ The dirty blonde-brown wolf added.

'_**Oh, can we go over and see how they're doing, maybe even join them if they're a good crowed and then-**__'_

Daryl laughed. _'__**Whoa, whoa, slow down there, kid. Checkin' up on'em we can do but joinin' them I'm not so sure.**__'_

'_**Aw, please, D. What if they need our help**__?' _ Glenn coaxed.

'…_**I don't know…I don't like crowds.**__' _ Daryl replied uncertain.

'_**I know, baby, but remember what I told you before all this happened…about our purpose as Wolf Shifters**__? __**We protect and defend the defenseless. And that's humans. They need us more now than ever now that the world has turned to survival of the fittest. This is why we were created. We need to protect what's left of the human race or there won't be a human race anymore.**__'_ Glenn explained.

Daryl thought about it and realized he was right. They did need to help people out more than usual now that walkers are infesting the lands. Daryl sighed.

'_**Oh…..oh, alright.**__' _

'_**Yes**__!__** Thank you.**__'_ Glenn said sweetly and licked his nose giving him a kiss.

'_**Yeah, yeah; we better change back, though, before we go anywhere near them; don't wanna get shot.**__'_ Daryl warned.

'_**Right, yeah.**__'_

They then shifted back to human, their bodies quickly turning in to nothing but a shadow of darkness before it cleared when they were in human form.

"Okay, let's go; we can let their scent lead us to them." Glenn said as he took Daryl's hand in his and began to walk in the direction of the survivors, Daryl following a bit reluctantly.

* * *

"We should put signs up on 85 and warn people away from the city." A long, dark brown haired woman with lightly tanned skin said looking to be in her late 30's to early 40's.

"Folks got no idea what they're getting into." A young blonde haired girl in her 20's with pale skin stated.

"Well, we haven't had time." A burly man stated with short black hair in an upward position, lightly tanned skin, and stubble along his jaw, chin, and upper lip looking to be in his 30's.

"I think we need to make time." The woman with long, dark brown hair and very light tanned skin pressed, standing her ground feeling worried for others that might not know about the city's condition.

"That's a luxury we can't afford. We are surviving here, we are day to day." The black haired man stated.

"Who do you propose we send?" An elderly man in his 60's with pale skin and a short white beard posed.

"I'll go, give me a vehicle." The long, dark brown haired woman replied.

"Nobody goes anywhere alone, you know that." The black haired man stated.

The dark brown haired woman didn't look pleased by that answer but complied anyway.

"Yes sir." She said a little mockingly and was about to walk away with her son next to her about to follow but the sound of shuffling leaves and braking twigs caught their attention and made them stop walking.

The sudden loud sounds caught the attention of the people near the area as well and they began picking up and preparing their weapons thinking it's a walker. Three men point their guns in the direction the walking sounds were coming from and held them steady, ready to fire when needed. Then they waited for it to show themself.

The women, children, and the elderly stayed away but watched to see what it was that was coming at them. What they saw come out of the woods was….two men; a young 20 year old Korean man with short, dark brown almost black hair that was in an upward position, had warm brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. And the other man, obviously much older at 32; he had short brown hair that was a few shades lighter than the younger Korean man's, light blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. They looked alive and not zombified, so the three men lowered their guns.

"More survivors, mom!" The little boy said happily by the brown haired woman, who was his mother. The woman brought her boy close to her, not a space between them.

"Yes, I see." She stated also happy to find others.

Glenn smiled at them all. There was a lot more than he initially thought.

"It's nice to see some new faces." The thick black man holding one of the guns stated with a pleased smile.

"Yeah, same here." Said Glenn.

"Where'd you two come from?" The elder man with a fishing hat on asked.

"Southwest." Daryl answered.

Glenn nodded. "Yeah, we have a camp a few miles from here. While we were walking we heard voices and thought we'd check it out." He half lied. He couldn't tell them that they smelled them and that their scent lead them here. They wouldn't believe that.

"Wow, how lucky. Uh…" The dark brown haired woman looked at the burly black haired man as if asking permission for something. The black haired man looked like he was thinking the silent question over then decided on it with a nod of approval. That made the dark brown haired woman happy. "…Come on over and sit with us, don't be shy. I'm Lori, nice to meet the two of you." She said in a friendly smile as she urged them over.

Glenn walked over and encouraged Daryl to follow. They sat down in two empty chairs and sat next to each other while everyone else stood or sat around them.

"It's good you got out safe. I'm Shane, this is Lori and her son Carl, this is Jim and T-dog, over there is Carol and her little girl Sophia, and there is Andrea and her sister Amy, and closest to you is Dale." Shane introduced to them.

Glenn nodded with a kind smile. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Glenn and this is Daryl," The new group greeted Glenn and Daryl and engaged in small talk for a while. "So how long have you guys been here for?" Glenn asked them.

"Five days; got out as soon as it got bad." The eldest, Dale answered.

"Yeah, us, too, we've been on our own for five days so far." Glenn stated.

"Really? I don't see how, you got no guns on ya." Shane pointed out.

"Um, well-" Glenn began but Daryl answered for him.

"We don't need'em. My crossbow and huntin' knife is enough. Don't wanna pop off any guns anyway, too loud."

"He's got a point there." Andrea agreed.

They talked a little more before it was time to eat dinner. They had some fish the two blonde sisters caught that day, Glenn and Daryl were invited to join them.

* * *

The following day Daryl and Glenn were now a part of the big group of survivors. As soon as they realized Daryl's hunting skills and Glenn's sharp thinking and strategies they noticed how in need they were of them and their skills so they offered for them to have permanent stay. Glenn agreed happily and Daryl was so-so about it, but it was with Glenn, so he didn't complain. So they moved their stuff down to the group's camp. The group noticed that Glenn and Daryl only had one tent, which meant they shared it. They didn't think too much of it, though. They noticed how comfortable they were around each other and how well they got along, so they just narrowed it down to a brotherly bond.

At noon some of the camp members were discussing about needing more supplies. Andrea, Amy, T-dog, Shane, and Dale were gathered by the RV.

"Yeah, we're running out of that, too." Said Andrea.

"Damn…we're gonna have to do a supply run into the city." Said

T-dog, not happy that they have to risk some lives today for more supplies.

They never ran out of supplies before. Glenn and Daryl weren't far from them and heard the part about needing to go into the city. Glenn started listening.

"Won't that be mighty dangerous?" Posed Dale.

"Yeah, but it's the only place around us that could hold what we need. It's our only option." T-dog said sadly.

"Who are we sending?" Asked Shane.

"I'll go." T-dog offered.

"I'll go, too." Andrea said after.

"No, Andrea, I don't want you to go. What if you don't come back?" Amy said worriedly.

Glenn stood up from his sitting position by Daryl then. "Maybe none of you have to worry about not coming back."

The small group then turned to look over at Glenn while he was starting to walk closer to them.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked puzzled.

"I mean how about you all stay here while I go into the city." He said now standing in front of them.

Shane looked at him incredulously. "Alone? Yeah, I don't think so, kid. Have you seen how many walkers are in the city?"

"Yeah, I have, and I can get passed all of them. The city used to be my home, I know every shortcut and back ally there is and I'm really quick. I'll be in and out without a problem." He tried to convince.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with you going on your own. It would be like overkill." Said Dale worriedly; he was a nice kid and Dale would hate if he went down so brutally.

"It won't be, trust me. I've done this before already when me and Daryl needed things and it's not hard for me to do."

"I would take his word," The small group by the RV looked over at Daryl who was walking up to stand by Glenn. "I was there while he did it; he is really good at navigatin' through the city. I'd let'em go, would be better than riskin' y'all's lives."

The group pended on this then they looked over at Shane who was their decision maker. Shane looked at all of them and sighed then looked up at Glenn.

"Alright….you better be right about this." Said Shane still looking disbelieving.

Glenn smiled. "I am." He said before he and Daryl walked over to their tent and went inside.

"You be careful out there, babe, okay?" Said Daryl, the two of them in their tent.

Glenn nodded. "I will. Love you." He leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

Daryl smiled. "Love ya, too. Oh, and…I've been wonderin' somethin'."

"What?" Glenn asked.

"Is it possible for a walker to eat us like they do humans?"

Glenn thought about it. "I….I'm not sure….I hate to say this but…I'm gonna guess they could. With them being a separate power from humans like us, I'm thinking they would have some form of an advantage over us. They're teeth and nails aren't human anymore, so they could possibly do damage to us like it does to humans, just probably not so quick."

Daryl closed his eyes briefly and sighed as if in distress. "Baby…baby be _very_ cautious while out there. If I lost you-"

"No, D, don't talk like that. You will never lose me…ever," Glenn said cutting him off. Glenn kissed him with all of his love poured in it then rested their heads together after they ended it. "I'll contact you if there's a problem, kay?"

"Kay." He whispered and kissed him one more time before they left their tent. Glenn had some water packed in his backpack for the trip. Now all he needs is the list of things they needed and he would be ready to go. Glenn walked up to Shane, T-dog, and Dale who were the only ones by the RV now.

"So you guys got a list?" Glenn asked them.

"Yeah, here." Said T-dog as he handed it to him.

"Now, you be careful down there, ya hear." Shane stated.

Glenn nodded as he began to walk off out of the camp and towards the city.

"Promise I will. Be back soon." He said before leaving.

Daryl watched him go and after a couple minutes he turned and went to go sit in the chair near his and Glenn's tent and got to work on cleaning his crossbow. Their tent was like the equivalent of a den. He and Glenn both are protective of it, their instincts telling them they need to keep control over their territory and not accept anyone around it if not invited. It was a wolf thing. He hoped Glenn would come back really soon. He didn't want to be left alone with these people. He didn't care about them much. He would never let them die but if they aren't dying then he really doesn't want anything to do with them. He only really cares about Glenn and his family, and not much else other than that.

* * *

End chap. 5


	6. Idiot in a Tank

Not So Fictional World

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 6: Idiot in a Tank

Once Glenn was done gathering the supplies written on the list, he went up to the roof of the building he was currently in to see if any walkers were around and if so how many. When he got up there and looked out at his surroundings he saw nothing threatening around him at the moment and was going to jump off the roof but he stopped when he heard….clopping?

'_What would a horse be doing here?' _

Glenn looked around and to his right, a ways down the street he saw it; a horse, but not just that. A guy was riding it…riding it towards…towards the walker herd he saw earlier. Glenn sighed.

'_Oh my god, why do humans have to act so stupid sometimes? I really wish they had strong senses like us and then these things wouldn't happen. Now I have to save this dummies ass.' _ He sighed again and shook his head. _'Life of a Wolf Shifter.'_ He thought before jumping roof to roof to catch up to the guy on the horse and try to warn him. While doing this he saw the guy stop suddenly and he figured out why. The sound of a helicopter was heard beating in the sky. Glenn looked up in disbelief that a helicopter was flying through here and saw it coming from the west. He ignored it and continued making his way to the stranger on the horse.

He saw the guy speed his horse up to a gallop at the sight of the helicopter. At that Glenn nibbled his lip and hummed in frustration as he worked his way to the man. The guy was speeding faster right to the horde of walkers, basically sprinting there.

'_No, you idiot, you're going the wrong way! You'll be shredded to pieces if you go this way.'_ Glenn thought as the guy was just about to come across the walkers.

And he saw them….thank god! Now he's running in the direction he came, the walkers now following hungrily. Glenn kept a close eye on him and followed in case he needed help.

'_God, they have him cornered now. Please think of something!'_

It's not like Glenn didn't want to go down and save him, but in order to do so he would have to shift. It was the safest way for a Wolf Shifter to fight against a threat that could possibly harm them. He would have to expose himself in front of a human, which he's never done. It's forbidden for his people to do that in front of just anybody. They have to be family, close friends or a lover in order to do that. He would be risking exposer of his kind, therefore, opening them up to danger. He really hoped this guy could get himself out of this. He wouldn't leave, though, not until this guy was safe. Glenn felt something tap against his shoe as he walked on a roof and noticed it was a walky-talky. He picked it up and kept it in case he could use it for something.

He saw the man get thrown off his horse from the walkers spooking it and it fell victim to the walkers but the guy was okay, lost his bag, though. The guy noticed an army tank in front of him and crawled under it in hopes to escape the walkers now covering the area heavily.

Glenn watched him worriedly, hoping he wouldn't get caught by the hungry walkers reaching and clawing for him. He couldn't see him while he was under the tank so he didn't know for sure if he was okay. He guessed he was. On army tanks the entrance isn't just at the top, it's at the bottom, too, so he thinks he crawled in there. He guessed right 'cause a few seconds later he heard a gunshot go off inside the tank. He really hoped he didn't shoot himself in there. He then saw the guy come popping up at the top entrance then popped back in and closed the door. Then Glenn remembered the radio he found. He got it out and tried to find a connection with the radio in the tank. He thought he'd try to check in with him and see if he was okay. He pushed a button here and turned a nob there….then finally…he got connected. He held down the speech button and began talking in the radio, his voice coming successfully through the other side in the tank.

"Hey, you….dumbass…yeah, you in the tank, cozy in there?"

He didn't get a response back so he tried again.

"Hey, you alive in there?"

He waited again for a response. He got one back this time.

"_Hello…hello?__" _ The guy's voice said shakily through the connection.

Glenn sighed in relief that he was okay enough to speak. "There you are. You had me wondering."

"_Where are you, outside? Can you see me right now?__"_ The guy asked.

"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news." Glenn responded from a roof nearby.

"_There's good news?__" _ The guy asked in hope.

Glenn sighed from his place wishing there was somehow. "No." He answered.

"_Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you, I'm a little concerned in here.__"_

"Oh man, you should see it from over here; you'd be having a _major_ freak out." Glenn said as he watched the massive horde of walkers eat the horse that was just across from the tank.

"_Got any advice for me?__" _ The man said really wanting out of this fatal position.

Glenn watched the tank the guy was in from above. "Yeah, I'd say make a run for it."

"_That's it, make a run for it?__"_ The guy asked in a 'that's impossible' kind a tone.

Glenn rolled his eyes. "No, no, it's not as dumb as it sounds; you got eyes on the outside here. There's one walker still up on the tank but the others have climbed down to join the…feeding frenzy where the horse went down, you with me so far?" Glenn then paused for a response.

"_So far.__" _ The guy answered.

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less croweded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. You got ammo?"

"_In that duffle bag I dropped out there, and guns. Can I get to it?__"_

"Okay, forget the bag, it's not an option. What do you have on you?" Glenn then waited for the guy to answer. He waited for a minute at least, so he guessed the guy was checking what he had.

"_I got a berretta with one clip, fifteen rounds.__"_

"Make'em count. Jump over the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street maybe…fifty yards, be there." Glenn instructed. He decided to take him along with him back to the camp. It was his duty as a protector and he was going to see to it that this guy makes it. He got here in his wolf form, but they can make it back in a car once they hotwire one. He was about to put the radio away and head to the place he mentioned until the guy spoke through the radio again.

"_Hey, what's your name?__" _ The guy wondered.

Glenn rolled his eyes again. "Have you been listening? You're running out of time." He said before putting the radio away in his backpack and taking off at lightning speed to the area he instructed the man to meet him at. He was now there in the alley waiting for him to show up. He guessed he was on his way by the bullets he heard going off. He walked to peek out of the alley to see how close he was when he came face to face with the guy…and his gun pointed at him.

"Whoa! Not dead! Come on, come on! Faster!" Glenn exclaimed as they ran down the alley with tons of walkers behind them. Glenn could've easily out runned'em but with a human with him, that wasn't an option if there was a normal way out. They ran till they came to a ladder, Glenn going up first then the guy in the police uniform.

Walkers surrounded the bottom of the ladder while Glenn and the police guy rested a bit on the fire escape once they got to a cubby. Glenn looked over at him.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You're the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?"

"Wasn't my intention." The guy answered.

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, yeehaw," He said sarcastically. "You're still a dumbass."

"Rick, thanks." The guy, Rick said while holding out his hand for a greeting shake. Glenn accepted and shook back.

"Glenn, you're welcome," Then Glenn noticed one walker finally found out how to climb and was slowly going up the ladder. "Oh no," Glenn looked up the long ladder that was by them then looked back at Rick. "Bright side, it'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass half full kind a guy." Then he started climbing again with Rick following. They got up to the top of a roof and started walking to the other side of it.

"Hey, back at the tank…why did you stick your neck out for me?" Rick asked.

Glenn smiled. "Empathy…and…someone's gotta look out for the human race in these times, right? Gotta stick together."

Rick smiled back. "Yeah…stick together…glad someone still thinks that."

They walked to the other side of the building they were on and came to another ladder, this one not surrounded by walkers.

"Okay, we have to be quick but silent if we're gonna get through this alive, alright?"

"Got it; quick, silent." Said Rick before they went down the other fire escape. When they got down they snuck through alleys and hid behind anything they could find when the occasional walker came by. They came across a car on their way down a street and went to inspect it. It seemed in good shape to drive, so they hotwired it and got in with Glenn driving since he knew where the camp was. They were driving down the street now exiting out of the city and back towards the mountains.

"So where are we going?" Rick asked.

"Back to camp; there's others there."

Rick looked amazed by that. "Others…there's others? How many?"

"Twelve, counting me; we were lucky to find an area that was walker free, or at least for now."

"Wow….I had no idea that many people made it out. Where is this camp?"

"Just a few miles Northwest."

After that it was silent for a minute then Rick started up another conversation.

"So what were you doing alone in the city if you have others?"

"We needed more supplies. I offered to go alone; I work better that way when it comes to getting in and getting out quick."

Rick nodded. "I can see that. By the way, how did you know how to get through the city so well?"

Glenn smiled. "I used to live there. I have for a year and a half; had a pizza delivery job, so I was around all corners of the city day to day. Never knew it would come in handy like this, though."

"Pizza….that sounds really good about now."

Glenn laughed at that. He wished they could get something as simple as pizza again but it seems those days are over until they can find a cure for this disease of the dead.

* * *

Daryl was really starting to worry now. It's been quite a while that Glenn's been gone, way too long for a supply run with only three things to get. He was beginning to think he ran across trouble. But Glenn promised he'd contact him if he ever did. Screw it, he's contacting him. He can't take anymore waiting.

'_**Glenn…Glenn are ya there, are you alright**__?' _ He spoke through their mind link.

'_**Yeah, D, I'm alright. I'm on my way back now, almost there. Oh, and I got a surprise for you all.**__'_ Glenn answered back through the link.

Daryl had relief then confusion appear on his face. _'A surprise? What is he talkin' about?'_

'_**What do mean, **__'__**a surprise**__'?' _

'_**You'll have to wait till I get there. And I'll be coming in a car, so don't be spooked.**__' _ Glenn warned.

Daryl sighed at not getting an answer about the surprise. He got out of his chair and walked over to the common exit out of the quarry and stood there waiting for his mate to return, which would be any minute. While Glenn was gone, one of the camp members, Andrea, came over to him and casually started talking to him, probably trying to get to know him better. He didn't really talk to any of them unless he needed to, so it's not like he didn't expect this to happen sometime but he hoped when it did, Glenn would at least be there to help stop them from talking to him when it was clear he didn't want to talk to them. But it just so happens he wasn't there when it actually did happen, which left him wide open for attack.

She started asking him about how he got out of the walker infestation, he answered with 'doesn't matter'. Then she asked what town he lived in, he didn't answer. Then she started talking about Glenn; how close he and Glenn are and how great it was that someone like Daryl was looking out for him. Great, another one who thinks Glenn is weak. He may cower sometimes but when he needed to, he sure held his own well. That kid was way tougher than people give him credit for. She went on about asking how they met and how they became so close. He replied with 'ain't none of your business'. That's when she finally gave up and left to do something else. Thank god, too, 'cause Daryl was close to growling at her, knowing that would scare her away.

So now he was standing at the exit for Glenn eagerly but not noticeably so to the others. Soon enough he saw a car drive up in the camp's direction; a red mustang with one thick black line going down the middle. He had to admit, it was really nice. The car pulled up a few feet from Daryl and stopped. All the camp members were drawn to the car, some getting out weapons, not knowing if it's Glenn or not, but Daryl knew it was his baby. The car was turned off and the driver door opened revealing Glenn with the backpack full of stuff. Daryl smiled and walked towards him…but then he smelled something when he got closer to him, or more like someone. Someone else was in the car. That sent off Daryl's warning bells and he began to growl at the car, or rather the mystery person still inside. Luckily, Rick nor the other humans heard Daryl growl.

"D, it's okay, he's with me, he's a friend." Glenn calmed him.

Daryl broke his glare at the car with the person inside and resumed his gaze back at Glenn and hugged him.

"You have some explainin' to do for takin' two hours, almost three. I was really beginnin' to worry about you." Daryl whispered in his ear while they hugged.

"I will. Trust me; you won't believe the trip I had." Glenn replied while still in the hug.

"Well I'll be damned! The kid really made it." Dale stated, the camp all gathered near Daryl, Glenn, and the car.

"Oh, and with a sweet ride, too." T-dog said happily and very impressed.

Glenn looked at all of the survivors and smiled. "Guys, I got a surprise for ya. There's someone I want you to meet." Glenn then turned his head back to the car. "Come on, tank boy, come out and meet everyone!" He called to him through the car.

The passenger door opened slowly then Rick came out and slowly walked over to the front of the car where everyone was gathered near. Rick looked at all the people but his eyes froze on Lori and her son. Lori and Carl seemed to freeze as well when their eyes met him, and so did Shane. Everyone was confused on why that was until Carl spoke.

"….Dad?" The eleven year old boy said shakily, not believing what he was seeing.

Rick looked like he was about to faint. "Carl?"

That's when Carl ran from his mom to his now found dad happily with tears in his eyes.

"Dad!" He said now wrapped up in Rick's arms.

They hugged tightly with great emotion, Rick picking him up and walking over towards Lori, who the others guessed was his wife, and she hugged him still in shock that he's really there but happy he was alive. Shane came over smiling also still in shock. Shane thought he died; that's what he told Lori and Carl, which is why they were so shocked.

"Wow….you're her husband…and that's your son?" Glenn asked speechless.

Rick was now standing by his wife and son with the biggest grin.

"Yeah…they are. And Shane is my best friend," Rick then turned to Shane. "Thank you, Shane, for taking care of my family."

Shane smiled. "No problem, man. What are friends for?"

Glenn smiled at the exchange before walking over to the RV and dropped off all the goods inside that he picked up, and then walked back out with his almost empty bag. Jim was near him when he exited the RV and spoke.

"I didn't expect you to bring more than the supplies." Jim said. Glenn looked over at Rick and his newly reunited family in content.

"Yeah….me neither."

Jim walked off to greet the new guy then Daryl walked over to Glenn.

"Come on, you can tell me all about it in our tent." Daryl stated then they began to walk over to their tent/den.

When they entered it, Glenn put down his mostly empty backpack then sat down in the middle of their comfy nest of blankets, Daryl sitting in front of him.

"So…what took you so long? Something happened, didn't it?"

"Oh, you have no idea. Something did happen and I didn't expect it to take as long as it did. I'm sorry I worried you so much. I was so worried and focused I didn't even realize how long I had been making you guys wait."

Daryl smiled softly. "I forgive ya this time around. But next time, contact me and let me know what's goin' on, kay?"

Glenn smiled fondly. "Kay, I promise I will."

Daryl reached over and took Glenn's hand in his and locked their fingers together affectionately.

"So tell me what happened in the city."

Glenn breathed out through his mouth trying to find where to start.

"Well, I got done with my normal supply run within an hour like always and was about to leave to come back but then…from my place on a rooftop I heard a sound that was out of place for the city. It was the sound of a horse walking. It was so weird to hear that in times like this I just had to see where it was coming from. Then I saw it but instead of there just being a horse, it had a person riding it. That's when I saw Rick."

Daryl lifted a brow in slight confusion at the name. "The new guy you brought?"

"Yeah…" Glenn huffed in amusement. "The idiot…he was going right towards a gigantic herd of walkers. When he came across them and they chased him, I was worried he would've been done for, so I contemplated on shifting and saving him but I talked myself out of it for it being too much of a risk with Rick there to see everything. I ended up on just watching him to see if he could handle getting out of it on his own; I would feel way too guilty if I just left him there, plus that's just not me, so I stayed with him and watched him as he took shelter in an army tank to escape the herd of walkers going after'em,"

"I found a radio on one of the roofs I was on and tried contacting Rick and told him to come out of the tank and make a run for the alley that was nearby since the walker herd was busy nibbling on the horse. We got to a fire escape to get away from the walkers that followed us and got on top of a roof and got on the other side of it and went down that fire escape, which was free of walkers at the moment. We got out of there and went down the street and finally came across a car that was in driving condition, hotwired it then we drove out of the city and drove back here. I decided to bring Rick to the camp for protection since he proved to be a good enough guy. I'm glad I did more than ever now that I know his wife, son, and friend was here."

Daryl was amazed and proud of his mate for doing what he did today, even if it worried him crazy.

"I'm proud of you for that. I may not care to interact with others much, but they shouldn't die if they didn't deserve it," Daryl said in a fond smile while brushing a strand of Glenn's hair from his forehead, which fell earlier. Glenn smiled lovingly while tightening his hold on Daryl's hand. Then Daryl remembered something. "Oh…while you were gone, one of em tried talkin' to me."

"Really, who?" Glenn wondered.

"That blonde chick, the older lookin' one."

"Oh, Andrea."

"Yeah, her; she wouldn't stop askin' me personal stuff. It got annoyin' fast; wish you were here to make her stop."

Glenn felt empathy for him and gazed at him with sorry, empathetic brown eyes while giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry," Glenn then leaned his head in to Daryl's and nuzzled his face in a wolf-like gesture. Daryl growled in a purr at the good feeling. "What did she say to you?" Glenn asked while his forehead rested against Daryl's, continuing his nuzzling occasionally.

"Stuff about how I got away from the walkers, what town I was from… then she went on talkin' about you."

Glenn frowned. "About me? What about me?"

"About how close we are and how great it was that someone like me is lookin' out for you. She also asked about how we met and how we became so close." He mumbled between the small space between their mouths.

"And what did you say?" Glenn mumbled back.

"I told her it was none of her business. I didn't feel comfortable with her to tell her such personal things, you know? We only met her and the others yesterday, haven't known her fer even a full day yet and she goes on askin' me about us and what town I'm from? She has got to be goin' crazy or suh-m to expect me to give personal information to a stranger."

"Mmhmm, that is unusual things to ask a person when just had met them. Maybe it was the only questions she could think of to ask you."

"I guess….almost made me growl 'cause she was annoyin' me so much. I actually thought about doin' it 'cause I knew it would scare her off fer sure, but she was smart enough to leave before askin' me anythin' else."

"That's good; wouldn't want to be outed for a growl." Glenn chuckled a little after that statement, which caused Daryl to playfully punch Glenn in the arm.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone gathered around the fire to eat dinner, conversations started up, and then eventually someone asked about how Rick had even lived if people thought he was dead.

"I had been shot on duty…then I guess I was rushed to the hospital. I don't really remember much after I got shot. I must've been out for a while for all this to happen 'cause the world was as normal as it always was when I got shot."

"….You were…" Shane began, feeling all the bad emotions he felt back then. "…You were in a coma, man…"

Rick was shocked at this because of not really knowing what happened to him in that hospital before everything went bad.

"…F-for how long?" Rick asked dreading the answer but also wanting to know. Shane looked up at him painfully.

"…A little over three weeks," Shane stated sadly. That hit Rick as if he were shot all over again. Three weeks…three whole weeks gone from the world….no wonder he had no idea what was going on.

"Lori, Carl, and I visited you a lot; gave you flowers from all of us at the police department." Shane continued.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I know," Shane looked up a little surprised. "I heard you talking to me about them when you first came with them. They were withered when I woke up. That's when I noticed the world wasn't the same when I left it; everyone gone, strange writings all over the walls, some even in blood, things left scattered everywhere like a tornado came through, dead people laying all over the place…."

Rick paused for a moment to collect his thoughts on what he was going to say next.

"I felt…disoriented…I guess that comes closest…disoriented….fear, confusion, all those things but…disoriented comes closest." He finished, his kid in his lap along with his wife at his side.

Everyone around the fire were speechless. They couldn't believe Rick survived, especially with being in a coma. It was amazing to them all.

"Words can be meaningless things," Dale began while setting down his mug of water. "Sometimes they fall short."

"I feel like I've been ripped out of my life…and put somewhere else." Rick added.

"Don't we all." Jim mused.

Carl looked up at his father in wonder from his place in his lap. "Mom said you died."

Rick looked down at him. "She had every reason to believe that; don't ch'you ever doubt it."

"When things started to get really bad…" Lori started. "…They told me at the hospital that…..they were gonna med-aback you and the other patients to Atlanta. And it never happened."

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Rick stated.

"Yeah." Lori replied.

"And by the look of that hospital, it got over-run." Rick continued.

"Yeah, looks don't deceive," Shane spoke. "I barely got them out." Shane stated referring to Lori and Carl.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to ya, Shane…that goes for you too Glenn...can't begin to express it." Rick thanked again.

"There go those words fallin' short again….paltry things." Dale mused.

"Anytime." Glenn responded to Rick's thanks.

Shane smiled. "It's what I'd do for a best friend."

Daryl and Glenn sat next to each other real close to where their thigh, and shoulder were against each other's; no one paid attention to them, though. The two wolves then started talking through their mind link.

'_**I can't believe a human survived through all that. Him bein' in a coma should've been the end for'em.**__'_ Daryl stated.

'_**Told ya humans are strong in their own ways; Rick is a perfect example. You should a seen'em in the city; he was braver than a soldier out there.**__' _ Glenn thought back while looking at the colors of the fire.

Daryl looked over at Rick while he was talking to T-dog. _'__**Yeah…I can imagine by what he told us. He truly is one tough human.**__' _

* * *

End chap. 6


	7. A Pack Through Thick and Thin

Not So Fictional World

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 7: A Pack Through Thick and Thin

Five days later Daryl and Glenn were hunting in their wolf form deep in the woods far from their pack, which was what they were calling the group of survivors. They were basically a pack, and Glenn and Daryl's instincts made them feel that they are pack to them. They didn't wander too close to their pack's camp area while in wolf form so they don't end up getting shot. They were hunting simply for themselves. Since wolves run at a higher body temperature of 108, their bodies burn all the proteins and nutrients from food way faster than a human's, therefore, them needing food more often. So Glenn and Daryl hunted for a snack; they split a beaver and both of them were now each eating a rabbit.

'_**Yer rabbit good**__?' _ Daryl asked Glenn while eating what was left of his.

'_**Yeah, delicious! How about yours**__?'_ Glenn asked, finishing his snack.

'_**Same. Fast little critters to catch weren't they? Almost had to travel a mile to catch these things.**__'_

'_**But it was fun chasing them.**__'_ Glenn commented while pulling the last bit of meat off.

'_**Yeah, that's true,**__'_ Daryl said now finished. He watched as Glenn licked the bones that remained of his rabbit. _'__**Ya done**__?'_

Glenn brought his head up and looked at Daryl. _'__**Yeah…**__' _ Glenn then looked down at the bones and eyed a specific one that wasn't connected. _'__**…Hey, ya wanna play with this**__?' _ He asked his boyfriend as he leaned his head down and picked up the small five and a half inch bone then looked at the dirty blonde-brown wolf.

Daryl's tail started wagging. He couldn't help it, really; he just had the urge to at the idea of chasing something. Canine instincts, he guessed.

'_**Yeah**__!' _ Daryl replied.

'_**Okay, I'll throw it, and on three we'll chase after it and see who gets it first.**__'_

'_**Kay.**__' _ The dirty blonde-brown wolf replied while getting in a running position.

Glenn then used his telekinesis to take the bone out of his mouth then threw it far in front of them.

'_**One…two…three**__!' _ Glenn counted off before they both dashed in super speed in the direction Glenn threw it.

They were laughing and pulling each other's tail when one of them got in front of the other as they chased down the bone happily. In the end Glenn got it but just barely. Daryl would've snagged it first if Glenn hadn't quickly moved his head away to the side right after grabbing the bone. Daryl couldn't believe he got it first.

'_**Wait a minute! How did you get it? We were right next to each other.**__'_ The dirty blonde-brown wolf said in confusion and disbelief.

Glenn did a proud stance with his head up high and ears forward.

'_**I guess I was just faster.**__' _ The dark chocolate brown wolf replied jokingly.

Daryl gave him a mischievous look. _'__**Oh, I'll show you faster.**__' _ Daryl then began to chase Glenn, who still had the bone in his mouth. Glenn ran in a laugh as he was chased by his mate. When Daryl got close enough behind him, he leaped on him, which made them both go in to a roll across the forest floor. They rolled five times before they came to a stop. Daryl was now on top of Glenn, pinning him down, his front paws on his chest. Glenn's paws were up in the air, his front paws bent and dangling along with the bone still in his jaws. Daryl leaned his head down and stuck his tongue out to lick up the bone slow and seductive, going towards Glenn's mouth. Glenn's head was slightly tilted, so when he opened his mouth, it made the bone fall next to his head. Glenn was way too busy swooning over Daryl's sexiness to realize the bone was no longer in his mouth. That's when Daryl took the bone in his mouth, now pinning Glenn proudly with his chest out, ears forward, and head high. When that happened, that was when Glenn finally realized he didn't have the bone anymore. He looked up at Daryl, now pouting through their mind link in disapproval.

'_**Hey! That's not fair! You used your sex appeal on me.**__'_

Daryl smirked. _'__**If wer usin' our advantages, then why not go all the way**__?'_

Glenn mock glared up at him. _'__**Oh, you sneaky little…**__'_

'_**Wanna play again**__?'_ Daryl asked while getting off of Glenn. But before Glenn can answer back, they suddenly heard their pack.

"It was over here that I heard movement."

One of the women spoke, Carol, it sounded like. And her scent confirmed it to the wolves, who were now not moving. They also smelled some of their other pack members nearby; Rick and Shane.

"Okay, stay here, we'll check it out." The wolves heard Rick say.

Then they heard footsteps and sensed Rick and Shane coming closer as Carol's scent was weakening. That could only mean one thing; Carol took off back towards camp while Shane and Rick were coming towards Glenn and Daryl to check the insistent rustling in the woods. Daryl and Glenn were slightly panicked by this sudden turn of event. They were both now up on their feet standing next to each other closely now feeling very worried and a little afraid, the bone now on the ground forgotten; their ears laid flat but outward, foreheads are furrowed, eyes are now slit-like and peering, muzzles twitching and lips are pulled back but not so much so for the teeth to be bared, their fur was slightly bristled, and their tails were up and tilted to the side, and somewhat flicking imposingly.

'_**Crap! I didn't know we were close to the camp, did you**__?' _ Glenn said in surprise and worry.

'_**No, I didn't. We must've been too distracted to realize it.**__'_

'_**Great, Rick and Shane are coming this way! If they see us like this, they won't even know it's us.**__'_

'_**Quick, we have to change back**__!' _ Daryl said frantically.

They quickly shifted back to human, their forms returning from a four-legged creature to a two-legged one in a flash of shadow before Rick or Shane got to them. Just in time, too, 'cause just seconds later, Rick and Shane came out from behind some bushes with guns propped in their hands ready for use. When they noticed Glenn and Daryl, they pointed their guns away from them and exhaled in relief.

"It's just you two." Said Shane.

"What are you two doing in the woods?" Rick asked curiously.

"None uh yer business." Daryl stated defiantly and defensive.

Glenn rubbed Daryl's arm to calm him. "It's okay, Daryl," Glenn then looked at the two former cops calmly. "We were just playing around. Is something going on?"

"No, no, Carol thought she heard something in the woods, so we were checking it out to make sure it wasn't a walker. If it's just you two out here, then everything's fine." Shane explained.

"Alright." Glenn replied before Rick and Shane left back to the camp. When they left, Daryl and Glenn sighed in relief.

"That….has got to be the closest I've ever come to being caught." Said Daryl.

Glenn huffed in amusement that Rick and Shane had no idea what they almost walked in to. "Me, too. I'm so glad we shifted back in time. That would've turned nasty fast."

"Yeah…thank goodness we did. I don't even want to know what could've happened if we didn't."

"Same here."

* * *

A few hours later that same day, Daryl took his crossbow and went out hunting for their pack for dinner tonight. Glenn decided to stay at the camp this time. Glenn goes with Daryl sometimes when he has to hunt for all of them, Glenn helping out with the hunting but this time he decided to stay at camp because he noticed some of his pack mates needed some help with chores. Daryl didn't mind of course, he enjoyed hunting period, whether he was accompanied or not, so he went off to hunt while Glenn helped out his pack mates. He went over to help Lori and Amy who were washing the dishes at the lake, which was in the middle of a rock quarry behind their camp. Glenn walked over to them and sat next to them.

"Hey, you guys want some help?" Glenn asked the two women.

Lori and Amy smiled pleasantly. "Yes, that would be nice. Thanks, Glenn." Lori replied happily.

Glenn then started grabbing some dishes that was in the tub, grabbed some dish soap, and then started washing. As they washed, Amy struck up a conversation and asked the question that had crossed mostly everyone's minds at least once.

"So Glenn…" She started. "…Since you've known Daryl longer than anyone here, I thought you might know why he's so against talking to anyone here but you; it's a little strange, no one can make sense of it."

Glenn smiled. "Oh…well…as far as I know, he's always been like that with everyone…everyone that isn't family, that is. The reason for it….well…he's had a rough time socializing with people in the past. Every time he would try and others got to know him, they would betray his trust the moment they found out one important thing about him; they would say and do cruel things to'em until they ran him off and didn't see him again. After that happened a few times, he….just gave up and started closing himself up from people so he doesn't get hurt anymore from them. He thinks that if no one knows anything about him, then no one can use anything against him. That's been his motto since."

Amy and Lori were shocked by this new information about Daryl. They thought he was just being an anti-social jerk for no reason at all. But now they see that Daryl was just a scared and hurt guy trying to protect himself. Now they felt sad for the guy and really wanted to be his friend.

"Wow….we had no idea he was this way because of bad experiences. We thought it was just because he wanted to be like that." Lori said now fully understanding.

Glenn huffed in a bit of amusement that they honestly thought Daryl would be like this on purpose.

"Trust me, if he was being like that on purpose, I would have left him long ago." Glenn stated.

Lori and Amy smiled at that. "So what's the one important thing about him that people can't seem to accept?" Amy asked.

Glenn had an apologetic look appear on his face at that question. "….I uh…..I'm sorry…I can't really tell you that. That's for Daryl to tell." Glenn doesn't like to tell something so personal about someone if they weren't there. It's Daryl's personal life; he should be the one to tell it, not someone else, especially without their permission. Amy seemed to get what Glenn meant by that and respected his choice.

"Oh…yeah, I understand. I went a bit too personal, didn't I? I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright, I wasn't offended or anything. I just think that deeply personal things about someone should be told by that person that it's about, you know?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

A short silence formed between the three of them while they continued washing. Lori soon started up another conversation, though.

"So how did you and Daryl come to know each other if he's so closed off to people?"

Glenn smiled happily at the memory. "I did pizza delivery and ended up going to his house to give him his order."

Amy smiled. "Oh, wow, how lucky."

"Yeah….despite him being reserved and rude to everyone, he was actually really nice to me. Actually, he _never_ treated me like he does other people. He was always so nice, sweet, and fun to be around."

Lori and Amy couldn't put the words nice, sweet, or fun to Daryl when they thought about him. Those words to them seemed to fit a totally different person, not someone like Daryl. When they thought of Daryl, the terms were the exact opposite to how Glenn described him. To everyone at the camp, they thought he was bitter, harsh, and frustrating to be around.

"It really sounds like we're talking about a different person here, when really we're not." Lori commented feeling perplexed.

"Yeah, it totally does. He can be nice? Sweet even?" Amy asked in surprise, genuinely wanting to know.

Glenn giggled. "Yeah, he can. He can be amazing when he's not guarding himself from people."

"Wow." Lori stated in amazement with a pleased smile.

"So then….why doesn't he guard himself from you? You're not a part of his family, right?" Amy asked out of curiousness.

Glenn smiled fondly while thinking about his dirty blonde-brown wolf. "No….it's because I was the only one who got passed his defenses and saw him, understood him, and accepted him for who he was. Now he sees me as family."

"How long have you two known each other?" Lori asked very interested by the mysterious duo.

"About a half a year." Glenn answered, which caused the two girls' jaws to drop in surprise.

"That long?" Lori asked.

"Really?" Amy asked after.

Glenn smiled at them. "Yeah, really."

"….Wo-w…." Both girls drawled out of amazement.

Glenn laughed. "Really, you guys, he's not as bad as you think. When he lets someone in…..he's an amazing guy." He swooned.

"If only he'd let the people here in, he'd gain some pretty loyal friends." Stated Lori.

Amy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, totally! The people here at camp are really great people. He's missing out."

They all stood up when they finished their task and Amy carried the tub of now freshly cleaned dishes back up to camp. While they walked back, Glenn spoke thoughtfully.

"Maybe he won't have to miss out for too much longer."

Amy and Lori looked over at him curiously. "You mean….?" Amy trailed off questioningly.

"Yep," Glenn decided. "I'm going to talk to him about it. I've talked to him about this before but it was always about random people, so he was always reluctant, but this time, he at least knows you guys, so maybe he'll relax a little."

"Yeah, maybe." Lori agreed in hope.

"I hope so." Said Amy.

* * *

A day later around noon, the camp members were out and about. Daryl and Glenn in particular were sitting down on a log talking.

"It was so real; the peace, the people, not a dead person in site. It was great….just you and me enjoying ourselves together with no worries." Daryl stated wistfully.

They were talking about a dream Daryl had last night. He dreamed that the world was back to normal and they were able to enjoy life easily without worry like they use to before the walkers.

Glenn sighed. "I guess that phrase people have been saying for years would apply now better than ever: 'You don't know what you got till it's gone'. And boy is it gone. I never thought I would long for things as simple as walking outside without looking over my shoulder, coffee, stake…hell, a nice warm shower."

"Ya got that right. I never thought I'd long for those things and be unable to get them either. It's like we're in Iraq or suh-m, fightin' for our lives."

"That's the most accurate description I think I've heard; couldn't have said it better." Glenn stated looking at Daryl with a smile. Daryl smiled back fondly with eyes soft and full of adoration. Then suddenly Daryl and Glenn heard something. It sounded like some sort a rushing noise.

"Did…..did you hear that?" Glenn asked Daryl uncertain.

Daryl nodded still focusing on the sound. "….Yeah…a whooshing sound?"

Glenn nodded back. "Yeah…that's odd. What could make that sound?"

Then everyone heard a distant but still loud boom. It came from the southeast of them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around in confusion.

"What in the world?" Dale mused at hearing such a sound. He then went to get on top of his RV and looked in the direction the noise came from and he froze in shock. "Oh no…." He said in dread at seeing the city covered in a shroud of thick, black smoke with embers flying at the top; an explosion….explosion in the city. Then Glenn and Daryl sensed it. It smelled burnt and foggy.

Glenn looked at Daryl in confusion. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Daryl said while looking around them.

"Guys….we got a major problem!" Dale shouted so everyone could hear him. The whole camp looked up at him. "Look at the city!" He called then turned back to look at the disaster taking place before his very eyes.

Everyone went around the RV that blocked their view of the city and stood near the edge of the cliff that held the lake, and they looked out to see the city covered in smoke, pitch black smoke…and embers.

"Oh my god…." Carol stated with her hand covering her mouth in shock. Everyone else had a similar reaction to what they were seeing.

"No…no, no, no, what are they doing!" Rick said in distress.

"They're nuking Atlanta!" Jim stated in disbelief.

"Why the hell would they do that!?" Andrea said in anger, not only because it was a good city or that living people could still be in there, but also because that was their only way to get supplies.

"Someone out there had to of known it was highly infested…so to stop further infestation, they decided to stop the problem at the popular sources, one of them being Atlanta." Dale said sadly.

Glenn and Daryl were behind some of their pack mates and some were behind Glenn and Daryl. They looked on with wide eyes, Glenn's filling with tears. The city was more than just a supply stock to Glenn. To Glenn it was also his home and it hurt to see it being destroyed. Daryl sensed salt water coming from very close to him.

'_Tears.' _Daryl figured.

He looked around him to find Glenn crying. _Crying!_ Daryl has seen Glenn cry before but that was all because of sad movies or T.V. shows or they were tears of joy. Not this….he's never seen Glenn cry from real loss or grief. When he noticed this he pulled Glenn to him and comforted him.

"Oh, Glenn….ssssh…it's gonna be okay. Sssh, sssh." Daryl whispered while hugging him tightly and rubbing soothing motions on his back and stroking his head.

Amy and Lori were the few that were behind Glenn and Daryl and understood why Glenn was crying.

"Poor Glenn…that was his home." Amy mused sadly.

Glenn sobbed in to Daryl's chest, trying his best to calm down but it was hard. He hadn't cried like this since the loss of his parents. Now he had to live with losing his home and all his belongings….the things he worked so hard for, all the memories of him and Daryl there… just gone, just like that. Glenn successfully calmed down his crying to where he can talk.

"I'm sorry….it's just hard to take in that…that my home is gone so horrifically like that."

"No, babe, you have every right to cry. What they did was horrible." Daryl whispered.

Glenn nodded and leaned back from Daryl enough to wipe his eyes then Glenn went back in to Daryl's arms and Daryl held him. Some of their pack members that were in front of them started discussing ideas on what they do next since their supply stock was burned down.

"Great….now what do we do?" T-dog asked at a loss for any affective ideas.

"Well, we can't stay here, not with nowhere to get supplies from." Dale mentioned now back on the ground.

The four men thought a bit. Soon enough, Rick got an idea. "Hey, what about the CDC? I heard they were working on a cure."

"I heard that, too, heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." Shane replied.

"What if the CDC is still up and running?" Rick posed.

"E-h, that is a stretch right there." Shane stated.

"Why?" Risk asked, not understanding how it could not so easily. He was sure they had protocols. "If there's any government left, if there's…there's any structure at all, they protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection-" Rick got interrupted by Shane.

"Okay, Rick, you want all those things, I do, too, okay? Now, I think there is a better place…if they exist….they are at the army base, Fort Benning." There was a brief pause between the four men before T-dog spoke.

"That's 125 miles in the opposite direction."

"That is right," Said Shane. "But it's away from the hot zone. Now, listen to me, if that place is operational, it will be heavily armed….we'll be safe there." He argued.

"The military were on the front lines of this thing, they got over-run; we've all seen that. The CDC is our best choice."

After that, they all decided to think on it for a while. Then an hour later, everyone was rounded up around the non-lit fire pit to discuss their final move for good.

"I've been thinkin' about Rick's plan," Shane began. "Now, there are no guarantees…either way, I'll be the first to admit that. I've known this man a long time,"

Shane said while now looking over at Rick thoughtfully. "I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together,"

There was a long pause before Shane continued. "So….those of you that agree….we leave first thing in the mornin'….okay?" Everyone either nodded or didn't say anything, still feeling a bit shocked that Atlanta was gone and they had to move out but they all agreed with the plan. After their meeting, everyone continued with their day….their last day at the quarry. When night fell and everyone was getting ready for sleep, Glenn and Daryl laid together in each other's arms, shirtless with only boxers on inside their tent/den. They were still awake but they were about to go to sleep.

"I can't believe we have to leave this place." Glenn said softly, the both of them laying on their side facing each other.

"Yeah….I was getting use to this place. I like it here."

"Me, too; it's nice and pretty, great forests, a huge lake, good animals." Glenn listed.

"This area does have tasty animals. Of course, we might be the only ones that like this place so much because we're wolves and they're humans."

Glenn smiled. "True." Glenn then sighed, feeling content in Daryl's arms.

"Well, we should get to sleepin'; need to get up early after all." Daryl stated before kissing Glenn and both going off to sleep.

And when they wake up, they'll be going to a new place with new people….and new hope.

* * *

End chap. 7


	8. Trapped Like Wolves

Not So Fictional World

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 8: Trapped Like Wolves

They made it to the CDC within 21 minutes in their five vehicles and were now quickly walking to the entrance of the large white building. There were dead people all over the ground at the front of the building, mostly all military. They all stayed quiet and close together as they made it up to the small white garage doors and looked at the small white camera that sat just above one of the doors.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there? Please, we need a place to stay till we find a safer place. If anyone's in there, please answer." Rick pleaded as he looked up at the camera, his gun securely held in his hands. A few seconds of pause followed then a male voice spoke through the camera.

"If you're not bit, come on inside."

After the voice spoke, the door Rick was standing in front of lifted up and opened, inviting them in. When they were all inside and closed the door, they walked through the large center, looking for other people.

"Hello!?" Shane called through the large seemingly vacant room.

When they saw movement in the shadows, the ones that had weapons pointed them at the shadowed figure, expecting it to be a walker, but it turns out it was just a person like them: living.

"Anyone infected?" The man in shadow called.

"No." Rick answered.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" The unknown man asked the group.

"A chance." Rick answered back.

"That's askin' an awful lot these days." The man replied.

"I-I know." Rick said, hating how the world has changed.

The unknown man looked over all the people that had entered his center and noticed that there were women, children, and an elderly man in the group; that tugged at his heart, especially the children. He finally reached a decision.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission." He said.

Rick nodded. "We can do that."

The man nodded looking pleased at that answer. "You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed," The man then led them to an elevator and they got inside. The man pressed a button on a small device that was on the wall and began speaking in to it. "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." He ordered.

"Rick Grimes." Rick introduced himself to the new man.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." He introduced himself back.

When they exited the elevator and began walking down a hallway, Carol spoke.

"Are we underground?" she asked the doctor.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Dr. Jenner asked her as they continued to walk.

"…A little." She replied back softly.

"Try not to think about it," Dr. Jenner advised. "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room," He commanded before the room they entered in filled with light. It was a room full of computers. "Welcome to zone 5." Said Dr. Jenner.

"Where is everybody; the doctors, the staff ?" Rick asked. There was a pause before the doctor answered.

"I'm it," Dr. Jenner said sadly. "It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori asked in confusion.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them….welcome." He spoke out to the room.

"Hello, guests. Welcome." A computerized female voice spoke.

"I'm all that's left," Dr. Jenner said in disappointment as the group looked the same. "I'm sorry," He apologized. When they got done with the blood tests and ate dinner, Dr. Jenner showed them to the extra rooms down a hallway.

"And remember, if you shower, go easy on the hot water." Dr. Jenner said before leaving them. Everyone started smiling joyfully.

"Hot water?" Glenn said in surprise and disbelief with a big smile.

"That's what the man said." T-dog said while smiling at Glenn giddily.

The two men laughed before everyone picked out their rooms and took advantage of the hot water. Lori, Rick, and Carl were in one room; Amy and Andrea in another room; Dale in the next; T-dog took one; Jim took one; Shane took one; Carol and Sophia took one; and Daryl and Glenn took another. Once everyone was settled in, they all hopped in to their room's shower and reveled in its warmth. Glenn and Daryl were relaxing happily in theirs, Glenn in the front of the shower with Daryl up close behind him, his arms around Glenn and kissing his back and neck occasionally, making Glenn purr. When the two wolves were done, they walked across the room and stopped near their bed, still naked but dry. They kissed each other's lips tenderly before they spoke.

"That was nice." Glenn mused, talking about the shower.

"It was. Don't know how long it's been since we had a warm shower." Daryl mused back with his arms around Glenn's waist and leaning his forehead against his and rubbed their noses together.

"Feels like years when really it's only been two weeks." Glenn said in amusement with a light chuckle.

Daryl seemed to be contemplating something in his head before he decided to speak again after a few seconds of silence.

"…Hey…you wanna….make love?" Daryl asked uncertain if Glenn felt like it right now; it was late after all, and their pack could possibly hear them if they weren't careful with their volume.

Glenn leaned back a bit so his face wasn't so close to Daryl's and thought about his question. Glenn then looked up at him with a smile.

"Sounds good to me but not too loud, okay? It would be embarrassing if the pack heard us."

Daryl grinned feeling extremely happy and excited and started backing Glenn up to the side of the bed and motioned for him to lay down while Daryl got the condom and gel. When Daryl realized he only had one condom left, he mumbled in frustration. Glenn noticed this and wondered what was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Glenn asked in concern from his laid down position on the bed.

Daryl looked back at him and sighed as he walked over to him and got on the bed.

"We only got one condom left." Daryl informed in disappointment.

"Really? Man, that sucks. I'll try to get more when I can."

Daryl nodded. Two hours later they stilled on the bed, resting from the activity as they panted for breath. Daryl rolled over to lay on his back bringing Glenn with him, pulling him to his chest. They cuddled closer then went to sleep. The following morning, they all got a look at how the virus that turns people in to zombies works.

But sometime after was a crazy event of Dr. Jenner trying to blow them up inside the building as an excuse of an 'easy way out'. After some coaxing, Dr. Jenner let them go and they got out of the self-destructing building in time by using a grenade Carol brought of which was Rick's and threw it at the seemingly indestructible glass, resulting in it finally shattering. Everyone got in their vehicles and drove off to find another safe place to stay.

They all decided to go to Shane's previous suggestion, Fort Benning, which was 125 miles. They would be driving for two hours almost three. Glenn was in the passenger seat of Daryl's black truck looking over a small book of maps and looking over all the possible places that could be safe for a plan D if their trip to Fort Benning didn't turn out so good.

"Find a good place?" Daryl asked Glenn while he continued driving.

"Yeah, actually; the area between Clayton and Eufalua near the border of Alabama and Georgia looks good enough. It has expansive and thick forests. It'll be perfect for us and the pack if Fort Benning is a negative."

Daryl smiled. "Sounds good to me, too; maybe we can head over there one of these days on our next hunt."

Glenn smiled at the thought. "That would be great."

After a while of driving, they all came to an area of the road that was littered with broke down cars, just like Atlanta had. They all decided to scavenge for supplies from within the abandon cars, but while they were doing that, Glenn and Daryl sensed something: Walkers, and a lot of them.

The two wolves looked at each other in worry and fear before they started dashing to their pack to warn them of the deadly surprise that was quickly coming their way.

"Everybody down, under the cars!" Daryl hissed at the few members of his pack that he ran quietly to, Glenn doing the same for the others he went over to.

"What…why?" Rick asked Daryl. Daryl glared at him in frustration from him not taking his order.

"Because there's walkers comin'; _Get…down_ ." He emphasized the two last words urgently with force.

Rick gave in and did as was told, getting under a nearby car with his son and wife. Daryl and Glenn got under a car when they were sure all the humans were down and hidden, Daryl holding Glenn to him protectively. They all watched the stampede of dead feet walk by them as they waited for them all to pass. Once the walkers were a good ways away from them to not hear them, they got out from under the cars, finished searching through them, then went back in to their vehicles and continued driving down the road. After a few miles, they stopped to take a break and stretch their legs a bit. While they were doing so, Rick, Shane, and Carl walked near the woods because Carl saw a deer. A gunshot went off, the others near the highway hearing it but not seeing it happen.

"I heard a gunshot." Lori stated in worry.

"M-maybe Rick or Shane encountered a walker. Didn't they go in the woods?" Amy posed.

"Yeah, I saw'em." Jim confirmed.

"Rick and Shane wouldn't do that. They wouldn't risk one shot for one walker, they'd do it quietly." Lori stated growing more worried.

"Hey, don't get too shook up." Andrea comforted her.

"If they don't come back in the next five minutes, then some of us will go lookin' for'em." Dale decided.

That seemed to calm Lori down the most. A few seconds after the gunshot went off, Glenn and Daryl started to sense something that was alarming. Glenn looked over at Daryl with worry from their place standing by Daryl's truck.

"Daryl…" Glenn whispered. "I smell blood…fresh human blood."

Daryl looked back at him also with slight worry in his blue eyes. "It seems to be comin' from the direction Rick and Shane went with Carl."

"What do we do? Do we tell them?" Glenn asked, not sure if they should alarm them.

Daryl sighed in thought. "We might as well….if it's Rick, Shane, or Carl's blood and we don't get to them in time, then bad will go straight to worse. But let's not tell them about the blood. There's no way of explainin' to them how we knew that without seein' it."

"Kay," Glenn responded as they walked over to where most of their pack was standing around.

"Uh, guys…" Glenn announced. That got everyone's attention. "Daryl and I think someone should go check on Rick, Shane, and Carl now in case they need help, so me and Daryl decided we'll go."

"Well, alright…be careful, you two." Said Dale.

Glenn smiled at the elderly man on top of the RV. "Thanks, we will."

After that, Glenn and Daryl went in the woods in the direction the group of three went in. When they got a ways in the woods that same fresh blood scent they smelled got stronger, meaning they were getting closer to it.

"We're getting' close." Daryl mused as they walked.

"I don't see anything," Glenn replied, not understanding what could be bleeding.

They finally found where the smell was coming from; it was a spot of blood on the ground, not a lot but enough to be concerning.

"Only a spot, no body." Glenn observed as they analyzed it.

Daryl leaned down on one knee and looked at the spot of blood then looked at the ground around it.

"They must'a been able to move, either that or carried. Theirs three sets of footprints here leadin' away but all of them are too big to be Carl." Daryl stated. Glenn looked at him thinking through what that meant. Then his eyes lit up with understanding.

"They met another person."

"Bingo." Daryl confirmed.

"A walker?"

Daryl shook his head. "Neh, all the prints are carried out strong, wide even. They must've been runnin'"

"Hmm…I smell the blood a further ways, though it's weak." Glenn stated as he looked ahead of them.

"It seems the scent of the blood, the scent of Rick, Shane, Carl, and the stranger go in the same direction as the footprints."

Glenn nodded and they continued walking while following the clues. "So it is them. I wonder who they met?"

"Yeah, it really makes me wonder. There was no scent of walkers, so the shot wasn't at a walker."

"Oh man, do you think the person they met shot one of them?"

Daryl nodded. "That's exactly what I'm thinkin'. Telling by the footprints, I'd say it was the kid."

Glenn had a look of fear and worry. "God, that's horrible. I hope he's okay."

"The new person probably wasn't watchin' what he was shootin'….damn bastard." Daryl grumbled upset that a poor child was injured with such a deadly weapon and wasn't even a walker.

"Hey, now, D, calm down; I can see how they can accidentally shoot someone living; we are in a dense forest, and people are bound to act out of fear now that the world is nothing but a war zone. It could happen to anybody." Glenn coaxed, trying to calm his alpha from sniffing out the person and hurting them for severely hurting who they thought of as a pup.

"….still think he's a bastard." Daryl mumbled, feeling more calm now but still upset about it.

Glenn let out a small laugh and shook his head as he grabbed and held Daryl's hand, and leaned his head on his shoulder as they walked. After a while of walking, suddenly a person on a horse popped through the forest and was running towards them. They noticed it was a young girl about Glenn's age with short brown hair in a bob style cut that went to her jaw. Glenn and Daryl stopped and looked at her and the horse looking puzzled. Now-a-days it was surprising to see any living people.

"Are you apart of the group that had Rick, Carl, and Shane?" The girl asked once she stopped her horse. Glenn and Daryl gazed at each other then looked back at the girl.

"Yeah, you know'em?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, Rick sent me; said to bring Lori, Carl's mother. Carl's been shot." She said.

Even though they knew that already, they acted like it was new news, so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh my god, that's terrible! Lori's back on the highway with the rest of the group. We came to look for Carl, Rick, and Shane. Is Carl okay?" Said Glenn as they all began walking back to the highway.

"Yes, he's still alive." She responded to his question.

They soon made it back to the road and hurried over to the group. When everyone saw that Glenn and Daryl brought a girl on a horse back instead of Rick, Shane, and Carl, they started to worry, especially Lori.

"Who is this?" Dale asked from the top of the RV.

"I'm Maggie Greene, I've been sent by Rick to retrieve Lori. Carl's been shot."

Lori looked like she was almost about to faint.

"Where are they?" T-dog asked feeling fear for the young boy that was badly injured.

"On my farm a mile down west from here. Y'all can follow, but Lori, hop on and come with me, Rick and your boy need you." Said Maggie.

Lori got on the horse behind Maggie and they rode off into the woods and to the Greene farm, the others following on the road that lead to the farm. Once there, everyone parked their vehicles in the expansive front yard and they all entered the big white farm house, gathering in the living room. They met Maggie officially along with her family while sitting in the living room.

"This is my father Hershel, my sister Beth and her boyfriend Jimmy. And over there is Otis and his wife Patricia. Carl is just down this hallway; Rick, Lori, and Shane are in there now." Said Maggie.

They all exchanged greetings except Daryl, who just nodded in a silent hello.

"So how did the kid get shot?" T-dog asked.

"Otis was out hunting and didn't see him until after his gun was fired. He feels awful about it." Otis' wife Patricia said sincerely.

"It was an accident, I'm so sorry." Otis said sadly.

"We forgive you, Otis, it's alright; accidents happen." Rick said as he exited the room Carl was in and entered the living room with Lori and Shane following behind him.

"It's good to see ya." Dale said to Rick and Shane.

Rick and Shane smiled at him. "You, too." Said Rick

"Hey, uh...Hershel…" Dale said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Hershel posed.

"Do you mind if we stayed here for a while till Carl is better?" Dale asked.

Hershel paused in thought. "Well…I'm afraid we don't have room for you in here, but you may stay in the yard. I'm afraid I can't do more than that."

"No, that's fine. It's better than what we've been having." Rick assured.

"Alright then; if you need anything, don't be afraid to come in and ask; our home is open for you." Hershel said.

The survivors smiled happily at that and some began to set up camp in the Greene family's front yard while some others stayed inside to converse with the new people they met, or check up on Carl, or just to sit in a cushioned and comfortable chair. Glenn and Daryl went outside to set up their tent and the rest of their stuff.

"I'm glad we found a good place for the time being till Carl gets better." Said Glenn after they sat up their tent and was now filling it with some of their stuff.

"Me, too. I sure hope Carl is goin' to be okay. I'd hate to see somethin' bad happen to a pup." Daryl said in concern as he sat his crossbow down inside the tent.

Glenn's eyes softened in concern. "Me, too."

Glenn turned to look out their open tent and gazed at the white house that Carl was in and silently hoped Carl would pull through okay so he could meet the wonderful people they just met and enjoy the great safe haven they were offered, but only time would tell.

* * *

End chap. 8


	9. Secrets Fly

Not So Fictional World

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 9: Secrets Fly

The next day, it now being July, all the camp members were doing their jobs around the camp; the Greene family were up and about inside the house. Jim was cutting wood for cooking; Shane, Rick, and Andrea were cleaning and preparing all the guns; Carol and Lori were washing clothes by using the Greene family's washing machine; Dale and T-dog were keeping watch over the farm from on top of the RV; Amy was keeping Carl and Sophia busy by playing with them – Amy and Sophia playing with Carl while he was still on bed-rest in the house; And last was Daryl and Glenn, who were cleaning Daryl's recent catch of a few squirrels and a couple raccoons for the dinner tonight. Well, really Daryl was the one cleaning and gutting them while Glenn helped with the rest. Last night they all had dinner in the house with the Greene family and finally had a real home cooked meal they haven't had since before the apocalypse started; it was nice. While everyone was getting things done, Maggie came out of the house and walked down to their camp and over to Glenn and Daryl. The two men looked up at her, Glenn out of curiousness and Daryl out of annoyance.

"I heard you're quick on your feet and know how to get in and out," Maggie stated to Glenn. Glenn looked at her in confusion. "Got a pharmacy run, you in?"

Glenn looked over at Daryl. _'__**Are you okay if I go now or do you want to wait till we get done with this.**__' _ Glenn said through the mind link.

Daryl gazed at Glenn then up at Maggie. He really didn't like leaving Glenn alone with people they didn't know too good, but they could use more supplies right now.

'_**Nah, kid, you go, but be careful when around her. We don't know what she'll do.**__'_ Daryl warned while looking up at the Greene girl in uncertainty. Glenn nodded in reply to Daryl then looked back over to Maggie.

"Uh…sure."

Right before Maggie was about to speak again, Dale and T-dog came over to them.

"Miss…what's the water situation here?" Dale asked Maggie.

"Got five wells on our lands; the house draws directly from number one. Number two well is over there," She pointed in the distance a ways from them. "We use it for the cattle but it's just as pure. Take what ya need, there's a carton container out by the generator behind the house," She finished speaking to Dale and T-dog then turned back to Glenn. "I'll go saddle your horse then." She then walked away, Dale and T-dog walking away as well.

Glenn looked over at Daryl. "Horse?"

"What…hadn't ridden a horse before?" Daryl asked in an amused smile.

Glenn rolled his eyes. "No, not that; I just didn't expect to go by horse. I'm used to going by foot, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Daryl paused for a few seconds while looking down at his work before looking back over at him and spoke again. "I mean it about watchin' that girl….keep your eye on her." He said feeling suspicious about her intentions.

"Baby, don't worry, she looks harmless enough to me." Glenn stated as he got up from his sitting position by Daryl.

Daryl huffed in amusement. "You should know more than anyone else to not judge by face value. People think _we're_ harmless."

Glenn laughed softly at that and lightly hit Daryl's shoulder. "Behave while I'm away?"

"Yes, mother." Daryl said jokingly with a smirk.

Glenn gave him a serious look. "Daryl."

Daryl sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed he had to be alone with the pack, therefore, having to warn them off himself when he doesn't feel like talking.

"Okay, okay…I'll try but no guarantees." Daryl finally responded.

Glenn smiled in appreciation. "That's all I ask." Glenn then walked away to go around the camp to notify the pack that he's heading out for supplies and needs lists of what they need. When Glenn made it to Lori, she went in her tent and retrieved her list she wrote previously and gave it to Glenn.

"Here's your list," She said when she handed it over but she wasn't done yet. She dug in her pocket and gave Glenn another piece of paper.

"There…there's one other item, I wrote it down separately. It's personal, if we can be real discreet about that, okay?" Lori stated.

"Sure," Glenn said while opening the folded paper she handed him then he looked confused when he read it. "Uh…what is it?"

Lori smiled nervously. "Kind a missin' the point of the whole discreet thing, Glenn."

"Oh, right…" Glenn said then hesitated a bit to say more. "Um…I just…I just need to know where to find it."

"Try the feminine hygiene section." She answered awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, nuf said; consider it done." Glenn said saving her from explaining any further.

She nodded in thanks and walked off, Glenn doing the same seeing as Maggie was ready with the two horses. They hopped on the horses and rode them out to town to the pharmacy nearby.

"You know-uh….this is the kind a thing I do on my own." Glenn mentioned as they rode the horses down the street in a walk.

"Really….well, this time you won't have to." She said as they were coming up on the pharmacy.

"Yeah…" He said back slowly in discomfort, not really liking having other people with him when he did this…other than Daryl, of course. He always welcomed Daryl. But other than him, he really didn't feel comfortable taking other people with him on supply runs.

Not only do they make Glenn go slower, but Glenn has to also worry about their life and keep them alive, as well as himself while gathering things, and being fast and quiet about it. Yeah, now you see why he likes to go solo on these missions. When they dismounted their horses in front of the pharmacy they saw a sign that stated: 'Take what you need and god bless'. They then entered in the store.

"I'll go see what antibiotics are left. What else is on the list?" She asked Glenn.

"Aaagh..." Glenn said as he dug in his pocket for more of the lists. "How 'bout you get started."

Maggie took the lists then looked up at Glenn. "What about'chu?"

"I'm gonna…look around and see what's worth grabbing….just general stuff." He answered as Maggie started walking in the other direction to look for the things on the lists she held.

Glenn started with Lori's personal item first and went in the women's hygiene aisle to find it. When he spotted the item and picked it up then started reading the box, that's when he realized it was a pregnancy test. That shocked Glenn completely.

'_Was….could Lori be pregnant?'_ Glenn mused mentally.

"What'cha doin'?" Maggie said suddenly from behind him, which startled Glenn half to death and he quickly shoved the pregnancy test in his backpack.

"Oh, u-uh, nothing….just getting something for one of the girls in my pa- I mean group. She said keep it personal so…" Glenn replied nervously, trying to play it off.

"Oh, okay…I understand. I actually need something from here, too." Maggie then started browsing through the shelves, no longer paying attention to Glenn.

Glenn was about to get up and walk over to the entrance when he heard something bump against his foot. He looked down and noticed it was a package of condoms. Glenn remembered that he needed those, so he bent down to grab them. That's when Maggie came up behind him again.

"Condoms?" She asked in surprise.

She startled Glenn again and he turned around to face her with the package of condoms in his hands.

"Uuuh…" Was all Glenn could say; he was stuck, tongue tied at being caught with snatching condoms by her.

"Planin' to get lucky?" She asked.

Glenn was still somewhat frozen speechless in shock. "Ummm…."

Maggie smiled. "Why didn't you just say so; I wouldn't have minded. You are pretty cute."

Glenn's eyes widened. "N-no, no! It's not that."

Maggie started looking disappointed. "What do you mean? I-is there somethin' wrong with me?"

Glenn's eyes widened again a second time. "No, no! It's not that either." He said frantically.

"Well then what is it?" She asked in a bit of frustration and hurt.

Glenn couldn't take the pressure anymore. "It's because I'm gay!" He exclaimed.

Maggie was silent with a shocked expression for a few seconds before she spoke.

"….G…gay?" She asked hesitantly in disbelief.

Glenn sighed in relief at getting that off his conscience. "Yeah." He replied as he swung his backpack off to store the package of condoms away.

Maggie still couldn't believe what he meant. "A-as in…likes guys?"

Glenn nodded. "Yes."

It finally hit her. Then a feeling of disappointment started kicking in within her. "…Oh…" She said awkwardly.

Glenn looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Maggie gave a small reassuring smile. "No, it's alright. I shouldn't of assumed anything without at least considering that first. So…you with anyone…if you don't mind tellin'?"

Glenn smiled. "No, I don't mind. I am with someone…have been for half a year."

Maggie looked very surprised. "Wow, really…who?"

Glenn looked a bit sheepish. "You probably won't believe me but…..Daryl."

As expected, she didn't expect that name. "….Daryl?" Maggie repeated incredulously. Glenn nodded. "….The one with brown hair, wears sleeveless shirts, and is very pissy with everyone? That guy?"

"Yeah…that's my guy." He stated proudly with a smile.

Maggie just stared at him then spoke. "…..You're right…I don't believe it," Glenn chuckled softly at that. "Why him out of all guys? Why not that other strong lookin' guy with the black spiked up hair? He looks attractive enough."

Glenn huffed out a soft laugh. "Shane? No, he's not bad looking but I'm not attracted to him at all in that way. Besides, I didn't even know they existed before all this. It was just me and Daryl until we met them."

"Oh, I see. Well, I really don't see what you see in that grumpy, crossbow guy. All he seems to ever do when in the company of someone else is shoo them away by bein' cynical; except you that is." She commented as they continued to look for things they needed.

Glenn shrugged. "He has trust issues with others, that's all. As soon as he relaxes, then he won't be so…"

"Cynical?" She offered.

He smiled with a huff of amusement. "Yeah…that."

Once they finished up and was about to leave the Pharmacy, Glenn sensed a walker…inside the store. Glenn reacted quickly and grabbed Maggie's arm.

"Come on, we gotta go…now." He whispered urgently.

Maggie didn't move as quick and pulled her wrist out of Glenn's grasp, stopping him in his haste to dash out of the building.

"Why…what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Maggie asked feeling confused at the sudden change in Glenn.

Glenn sighed in exasperation. "It's not what got into me; it's what got in the Pharmacy," He whispered exasperatedly and looked behind her at the walker that had now entered the room they were in.

Maggie frowned then looked behind her and she stilled with wide eyes and her jaw dropped in horror.

"Now, are you coming, or what?" Said Glenn nervously.

Maggie finally nodded and moved out of the pharmacy with Glenn and hopped on their horses and left back to the Greene farm. When they made it back and put the horses away they started handing out the objects that certain people asked for. When done with that, Maggie went to take the supplies she and her family needed inside the house while Glenn joined back with the group of survivors.

"You found it?" Lori asked Glenn hopefully as he was discreetly handing the item over to her.

"Yeah, but…how…" Then Glenn finally noticed it. He noticed the scent change in Lori; it was subtle but it was there. He hadn't noticed it before because of it being so small of a difference but there was no mistaking it. Lori was pregnant. "…How are you going to do this?" Glenn asked thinking about her secret pregnancy. Lori gave him a look that stated she was uncomfortable.

"Uh…yeah, that's a personal girl thing." She said thinking Glenn's question meant how she's going to use the pregnancy test. Once Glenn got what she thought he meant, his eyes widened.

"Oh…no, no, not that; I meant how are you going to tell everyone."

Lori seemed to understand then and she paused, seemingly struggling with her thoughts.

"I….I don't know…"

Glenn gave her a comforting smile and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. If you need anything, and I mean anything…I'm here."

Lori looked up at him with a thankful smile. "Thanks."

Glenn nodded before she walked in her tent, opening the pregnancy test and pocketing it to use later when she had the chance. Glenn walked away to go back over to Daryl, but he heard and smelled something before he made it to him. It was a scream of distress and fear. He looked in the direction it was coming from and he saw that it was Amy. She was by a group of trees and screaming on the floor crawling away desperately to try and escape the walker coming hungrily for her.

Everyone heard the screaming and were now paying attention to Amy – Sophia and Carl were the only ones still inside the house. Andrea was shocked in fear, tears now in her eyes at the sight of her sister getting attacked by those filthy, dead creatures.

"No, Amy!" Andrea screamed.

The group was about to rush in to action to stop the walker and save Amy, but before anyone could even grab a weapon, Glenn dashed off toward the direction of Amy and lunged in the air and shifted to a large, dark chocolate brown wolf and crashed in to the walker, knocking it down backwards and tearing it to shreds before it could get any closer to bite Amy. The group of survivors, as well as the Greene family who were now out in the yard at the sound of the loud scream, were shocked and horrified at what they just saw, thinking the creature that was once Glenn was going to hurt them just like the walkers. Scared out of their minds, T-dog, Shane, Rick, Andrea, and Jim all drew their guns and leveled them at the massive wolf that was busy tearing apart the walker. But Daryl wouldn't have it. He used his super speed to dash right in front of their guns in a blink of an eye so they weren't pointed at Glenn anymore and he growled audibly in warning.

"Don't." Daryl growled. All of them were shocked and confused at this. Not only about Daryl standing in the way but also the animal-like growl.

"Do you not see what's out there?" Rick said feeling shook up.

"Yeah, I do. Apparently _you_ don't. Take a closer look and you'll see why I'm standin' here." Daryl said angrily, not liking that his mate was in danger.

They all looked closer at the unusually large wolf and noticed it was already done taking care of the walker and was now in a sitting position with Amy standing with her arms around its neck in a hug while she wept in its fur. The wolf's large head rested on her shoulder nuzzling and licking her in comfort; the wolf now resembling an over grown, innocent puppy trying to comfort their owner.

"…It's…it's not hurting her." Andrea noted in astonishment while slowly lowering her gun.

Daryl huffed in disbelief. "Of course not; Glenn wouldn't do that. His intention was to protect her, not harm her."

'_**Is she okay**__?' _ Daryl asked Glenn while he was still comforting Amy in his wolf form.

'_**Yeah, she's fine, just a little shook up. Are things okay over there**__?__** I see weapons drawn.**__'_

'_**Yeah, fine. These dumbasses didn't notice you were savin' her, thought you were gonna kill her or suh-m crazy.**__'_

Glenn huffed through his wolf nose. _'__**Yeah right, like I would do that.**__'_

'_**That's what I said.**__'_

By now everyone that had a weapon drawn had put them down or away and was staring at the sight of the large creature in wonder.

"What's going on here Dixon?" Shane asked feeling perplexed.

"Yeah, why were you not surprised by that huge wolf and defended it?" Andrea asked.

"And how the hell did Glenn turn into an animal!?" T-dog exclaimed.

Glenn was walking back over to the others still in his wolf form with Amy walking beside him now calm. When they made it over to them, Amy ran over to Andrea and the sisters hugged tightly, grateful that Amy was still alive. Everyone – except Daryl – then looked at the six foot wolf standing in front of them; some in awe, some in confusion, some in nervousness, and some even in a bit of fear. Glenn and Daryl sensed all these emotions coursing through their pack at the reaction of seeing Glenn as a wolf, a very abnormally large one, at that. Glenn was a bit nervous himself. He was nervous of shifting back and having to explain what just happened, which would lead to explaining everything. And who knows what they would do for those who didn't except it? But Glenn swallowed his nervousness and looked at all of the members of his pack – which include the Greenes – before shifting back to human.

'_**I'm sorry I outted us like this. I didn't know what else to do, D. She was at deaths door, and if we saved her the human way, it would've been too late.**__'_

'_**No, Gee-Gee, it's fine, I understand what ya had to do. I don't blame ya for anything.**__' _ Daryl soothed his mate's frantic thoughts.

Seeing Glenn suddenly appear where the brown wolf once stood next to Daryl caused not one, not two, but three people to faint; namely

T-dog, Carol, and Patricia. Seeing this, Andrea drew her gun out again and pointed it at Glenn, thinking that Glenn hurt them somehow.

"What did you do?!" She demanded.

Daryl moved Glenn behind him and glared at Andrea while letting out a low warning growl. "He didn't do anything! They just fainted. What they saw was probably too overwhelmin' for'em to handle."

That perfect imitation of an animal growl made Andrea have the intention of shooting both Glenn _and_ Daryl now.

"What are you? That noise did not sound anything close to human." Andrea asked stubbornly while still holding the gun at them.

"We'll explain when you put the gun down." Glenn stated as he looked at Andrea calmly from over Daryl's shoulder.

"Like hell I'm doing that. You'll explain now." She demanded bitterly.

"We're not explainin' anything with a gun pointed at us. _Put it down now, _or I swear to god,I'll make you." Daryl said getting really pissed off.

"They're right, Andrea. This is no way to discuss. Glenn didn't harm anyone, in fact, he did the opposite; he saved your sister's life. Without him Amy would've been dead...you know that. I don't understand and can't believe what I'm seeing here either but that's no reason to shoot two innocent people." Rick tried to reason. Andrea seemed to be struggling with her thoughts until Amy spoke.

"Come on, Andrea…let's go sit down….it's been a long day. I would like to hear what Glenn and Daryl have to say."

That did it. She couldn't deny her little sister, especially not after she almost lost her. Andrea then slowly lowered her gun then put it away and turned to walk over to the non-lit fire pit to sit down with Amy.

Everyone was relieved at that and relaxed. T-dog, Carol, and Patricia were awake by this time and was informed by the others that they were all going to sit and listen to Glenn and Daryl explain what they saw earlier. When everyone was settled around the pit – including the Greenes – Daryl and Glenn walked slowly over to them all and sat on a log next to each other, sitting closely.

"The reason I wasn't surprised by Glenn turning in to a wolf is because…" Daryl paused, his face was expressionless as it always was when he was near others, but Glenn could tell from his eyes that he was a bit worried about telling them the wolf thing, especially since Andrea acted that way to it. Glenn reached for his hand and held it to comfort him and urge him to continue. "…I'm a wolf, too…we both are. And the reason I defended him back when you threatened to hurt him is because he's my mate…my boyfriend."

Everyone's jaws and eyes widened.

* * *

End chap. 9


	10. New Situations and Old Faces

Not So Fictional World

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 10: New Situations and Old faces

"Boyfriend?" Lori repeated in surprise, not expecting that news at all. Everyone – except Maggie, who already knew that part – looked between Glenn and Daryl in astonishment.

"We thought you were like brothers." Rick stated feeling very amazed.

Glenn smiled then looked at Daryl. "In a way we are but we're also more." Glenn then looked back at their pack when he got through speaking.

"W-when?" Shane stuttered out. He looked like he was caught in between not caring and being sicked out, but he didn't seem to look hostile; he just seemed to not want to know anything about two guys….together like that.

"Before we met you; been together half a year." Daryl answered. That made everyone more speechless.

"I had no idea you guys were gay, man." T-dog said, not believing he didn't notice it at all.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Carol.

"We thought we didn't need to tell you. It's not like we were hiding it or anything." Glenn stated a little surprised they really didn't notice anything between him and Daryl even when they didn't cover anything up.

"Ya really didn't notice? Through all the touchin', the teasin', all the time we spend together….hell, the exceptions with'em….all through that and ya really came up with nothin'?" Daryl asked them incredulously.

Daryl and Glenn were really just talking to the Atlanta survivors, since the Greenes hadn't known them long enough to really pick up on much. The group of nine looked to be at a loss and just seemed to shrug or look embarrassed at not figuring it out.

"A close, brotherly bond?" Lori answered for the group with a sheepish shrug. Daryl huffed out a loud sigh in exasperation while Glenn just giggled.

"God, y'all are more naïve than I thought." Daryl stated in disbelief.

Everyone seemed okay with Daryl and Glenn being together, or there were no objections, anyway. Though Shane, Hershel, Jimmy, Patricia, and Andrea seemed grossed out, they didn't hate the two. All the others were fine with it; either not caring or strangely happy about it, so Daryl and Glenn were safe in that department.

"Alright...now the….wolf…thing." Rick stated wanting to know the more difficult to understand part.

"Yes, what in the world is that thing?" Dale asked in wonder. It wasn't often he saw something he couldn't even begin to understand at the age he is.

"It was the most oddest thing I've ever seen," T-dog stated trying to understand with what little information he had. "First Glenn was there running to Amy then….boom! This huge wolf appeared taking down a walker like it was nothing right where Glenn was."

Glenn briefly laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hehe…yeah, well….first of all, I'm sorry I scared you so suddenly like that. If I had time to, I would've warned you first but there was none, so I had to just…go. If I didn't and just did it the normal way then she wouldn't have survived."

"Wait," Maggie said gathering her thoughts. "So…you're sayin' if ya hadn't turned in to that massive wolf, that girl over there wouldn't be sittin' here right now?" She asked in amazement at just the thought. Glenn smiled modestly and nodded before gazing over to Amy.

"Yup…that's exactly what I'm saying." He said softly. Amy smiled back gratefully and happy, looking at him like he was some sort of superhero from a child's fantasy.

It was silent for a bit after that. Everyone was taking in all of what Glenn and Maggie just said and what it meant. After a few minutes, Glenn found himself being looked at in a new light by the eyes of his pack. They now looked at him with more respect and admired him more then they previously had. Even Rick, who was top in second command in their pack, seemed to now look up to him; not just as a person, but also for survival as well.

"….Thank you…whatever you are." Andrea suddenly said softly to Glenn with an unreadable expression on her face.

It now fully hit her that Glenn really was the reason Amy was still here sitting beside her right now. And that she will be forever grateful for. Glenn and Daryl looked over to her, Glenn smiling in reply to her thanks.

"Wolf Shifter." Glenn replied to Andrea. That answer got everyone's attention on Glenn – except Daryl, who was watching everyone else's reaction, which was interest and confusion.

"What?" Jimmy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're Wolf Shifters." Glenn elaborated.

"And what pray tell is that, a large wolf ?" Hershel ventured based on what they saw today. The others seemed to agree with Hershel's guess and looked at Glenn and Daryl for confirmation on it as if they had asked the question themselves.

"Well, not exactly, but close. It's someone that turns in to a wolf. Our kind calls it shifting." Glenn answered.

"Like a Werewolf !?" Amy asked excitedly. Glenn and Daryl laughed lightly.

"Nah, we're not anythin' like a Werewolf except the turnin' in to a wolf part." Daryl answered with one of his arms now relaxing across Glenn's shoulders.

"We turn in to a wolf when we want; the moon has nothing to do with us. None of that Werewolf mythology applies to us at all. We're completely different." Glenn explained.

"You mentioned 'your kind'; is there more of you?" Carol asked sounding quite interested. The others were interested in that question too.

"Oh yeah…there is, though, not as many as there are humans; we aren't common but we're not scarce either." Glenn answered.

"So why are there…Wolf Shifters? There's gotta be a reason." Rick asked interested in knowing their place on the earth.

"Fer humans; we're protectors." Daryl replied.

Glenn nodded in agreement. "Wolf Shifters were made to be Guardians of the human race. Our main existence is to protect you from extinction; things like this."

"Ta even have a Wolf Shifter in a group in times like this at random isn't an easy thing to achieve, so you guys are pretty lucky…especially since you have _two_ instead of just one." Daryl mused.

"So you guys aren't human? You keep talking about it as if you're not one of us." Said T-dog.

"No, we aren't human." Glenn clarified.

"You look human." Beth noted.

"We're made to look that way so we can blend in better and be closer to people so it's easier to protect'em." Daryl explained.

"The way you took down that walker earlier, it looked fairly easy for you. Are you indestructible to them?" Jim asked.

"Uh…well, I wouldn't say indestructible. We're just a lot harder to harm and kill. The reason it was so easy for me to take it down is because our abilities are enhanced; Wolf Shifters have super strength, super speed, stronger senses, stronger endurance, and are more resilient." Glenn explained.

"Fascinating…what else can you do?" Asked Dale.

"Um…we have rapid healing." Glenn said.

"We can read each other's mind." Daryl listed. Everyone looked at them surprised.

"It's only with each other, though. It's called mind linking. It only happens if you're a Wolf Shifter and join a pack." Glenn elaborated.

"We also have our own special ability." Daryl mentioned.

"Oh yeah, right; Every Wolf Shifter has the same powers but all of us also have one unique ability of our own that's different from another's. Mine is Telekinesis and his is phasing through solids." Glenn informed.

"This all sounds whack job to me." Said Shane with his arms crossed and slouching in his chair.

"How would _you_ explain a person suddenly becoming a wolf ?" Rick challenged Shane.

"We are in a walker infestation, so maybe all the insanity has gone to our heads and we're just experiencing hallucinations." Shane suggested.

Glenn and Daryl looked at each other in a 'bull-crap' kind'a expression while some were actually considering Shane's statement while others seemed to disagree with Shane.

"Hallucinations…really?" Daryl said incredulously in a frown at Shane's ridiculous claim.

Shane smirked smugly. "Without any _real_ proof, then yes." He said very sure of himself.

Glenn and Daryl shared another look and started speaking through their mind link.

'_**Should we really show'em this time**__?' _ Glenn thought to him looking unsure if they should.

'_**Sure, I'd really like to see that smartass smirk be snagged off Shane's face.**__' _ Daryl thought back with a mischievous smile.

Glenn huffed out a soft laugh. _'__**Me, too.**__'_ Glenn and Daryl then looked at their pack.

"Would the rest of you like to see _real_ proof as well?" Glenn asked them.

"You don't have t-" Rick was trying to say but was cut short by Daryl.

"Ah, save it cop, we don't mind, as long as everyone sets all their weapons aside." Daryl directed that statement mostly at Andrea, who in turn huffed feeling offended.

Everyone really wanted to see this so all of them complied to Daryl's wish and sat all their weapons near a tree that was closest to Glenn and Daryl and not so close to the owners if they ever reached for them in an attack on Glenn or Daryl.

"Okay…both me and Glenn will shift, and then you'll know it's not some 'hallucination'." Daryl said doing air quotations when he said the last word.

"We can't speak human language when in wolf form, so leave questions till after we shift back. And remember, it'll still be us, just as wolves. We won't hurt you." Glenn informed them. The group nodded. Some of them looked nervous but a lot of them looked excited and interested.

Glenn and Daryl shared a gaze, Daryl nodded, they then looked forward at the group who were all standing, then they shifted; their figure going black in shadow, the two silhouettes changing shape and growing bigger. Everyone's eyes widened when the shadowed figures cleared and they saw two massive wolves in front of them; the dark chocolate brown one they saw earlier that saved Amy and next to it was a wolf they've never seen before; a dirty blonde-light brown wolf. The blonde-brown one was a bit bigger than the dark brown one and was more intimidating looking, too. You could definitely tell which was older and which was younger. All of them weren't around the fire pit but now were in a more open area of the yard not far to the right of their camp area so the wolves could have more room.

"Damn!" T-dog exclaimed in amazement at the once thought fictional creatures.

"I'll be…." Said Hershel with awe; being a veterinarian, Hershel knew quite a bit about animals and the many types of species, so seeing these otherworldly-like animals really intrigued him. "…Extraordinary…their sheer size is incredible."

"No kiddin'. They're the size of our horses!" Maggie said while looking the two wolves over with eyes and mouth wide in astonishment at the size likeness.

Beth started walking forward towards the two wolves, namely Glenn, since he was the nicer looking one. Jimmy looked nervous about that.

"Beth, what are you doing?" He asked her out of worry. She didn't stop, however, just slowed down.

"Oh, don't worry, Jimmy. They said they won't hurt us, I just want to pet them." She replied back as she walked then stood in front of Glenn and stuck out her hand, it going towards his head to pet him.

Glenn lowered his head a bit to make it easier for her to reach before she laid her hand on his head and started stroking his dark chocolate brown fur. Glenn slightly laid his ears back, opened his mouth to begin panting, and lifted his tail a bit and began wagging it to communicate to everyone that he was happy and not a threat to them. Beth, as well as everyone else seemed to understand the message and were all finally at ease with the wolves' presence.

'_**Now, Daryl, if she goes over to pet you, please don't growl at her, okay? Our pack will misunderstand and will think you're going to attack her, so just move away instead.**__'_

Daryl sighed through the mind link._ '__**Alright, alright.**__'_

"They look pretty real to me." Patricia stated thinking back to what Shane said.

"Yep, I don't know, Shane. Last time I checked, hallucinations can't be touched if they ain't real." T-dog stated matter-of-factly with a smile.

T-dog was hoping they were real so they could have a fighting chance through surviving the walkers.

"You should touch'em," Rick suggested to Shane.

All Shane has been doing this whole time is just stand in one spot blinking and squinting at the wolves thinking they would disappear when Beth got close to them. To say Shane was shocked was an understatement. Shane didn't answer Rick, so Rick tried again.

"Shane?"

Shane then snapped out of it and looked at Rick briefly, looking a bit lost before he went back to looking at the two wolves.

"…h-huh-yeah?" Shane answered uncoordinatedly.

"You should go touch'em." Rick repeated with an amused smile.

"_Me_…touch _them_? No, Rick…I'm not a kid looking to pet a puppy." He tried to sound tough, but it was obvious he was a little nervous going face to face with the large creatures that could reduce him to pieces in a matter of seconds like one of them did to that walker.

Right now Beth was still with the wolves. She was about to pet Daryl but Daryl did what Glenn asked him to do and just moved away. He didn't like being touched by anyone except Glenn, doesn't matter if he's in human form or wolf form, he won't accept it either way. Beth seemed to understand, though, and didn't pursue him. Some saw this and laughed.

"Yep, that one's Daryl, alright!" Laughed Andrea.

"No doubt about that." Said Dale in a brief chuckle.

"Come on, Shane, go pet them…" Rick continued to try and convince Shane. "…Unless you're scared?" He challenged with a grin.

Shane narrowed his eyes in irritation at that with a frown and crossed his arms. "Oh, sure, then how did I make you a walker proof room so you could stumble out of that hospital alive when you woke from your coma, huh?"

Rick smirked. "Then I'm sure you can handle petting a wolf."

"…A freakin' large, massive, super powered wolf…" Shane grumbled softly to himself while looking at the powerful animals.

Rick cupped one of his ears with his hand. "Is that an objection I hear?" He said sarcastically in a tease.

Shane whipped his head over towards Rick. "No!" He exclaimed quickly.

"Then go on." Rick encouraged.

"Fine," He said and walked over to the two wolves confidently. Beth was no longer near the wolves. Daryl was now standing a bit behind Glenn, trying to avoid being pet by the others, but he was still next to him. Shane's confidence was now slowing draining away when he got to standing right in front of Glenn. Glenn was now in a sitting position looking calm but was feeling a bit uncertain of what Shane was going to do. He and Daryl heard the conversation between Shane and Rick and knew they were talking about Shane petting Glenn, but they didn't think Shane would actually do it. Shane hesitantly stuck his hand out with one eye closed out of nervousness, attempting to pet him to show he was no wuss. Glenn looked at his hand questioningly.

'_**Dude, why is he holding out his hand like that**__?__** Is he that scared of us**__?' _ Glenn thought to Daryl in a laugh.

'_**I guess so…Ha**__! __**Can't wait to shove that in his face, but I can't say that I'm surprised. We did**__**tell'em all that we can do. He damn well knows we're stronger than'em, that's fer sure, if he's comin' up to us like that.**__'_

'_**Never thought he'd admit it like this, though.**__' _ Glenn said back before he lowered his head again and moved it under Shane's hand to show he wasn't going to do anything to him.

Shane opened his once shut eye at that and looked at the dark brown wolf in surprise. He didn't quite understand how something so powerful and strong can be so gentle. He started petting Glenn's head once he had good access to it and started to slowly calm himself down. Once he did so…he gave a small smile and huffed out a short laugh and shook his head.

"You really are real, aren't you? And everything you said…you can really do all those things…" Shane said in awe completely baffled that this Glenn kid and that redneck outcast were, in fact, wolves with amazing supernatural powers.

Glenn nodded his head in reply. Shane smiled then patted his head, he looked over at Daryl and gave a two fingered salute before walking back over to the others.

"Ummm…you were saying you had a unique ability that was different…can you show us?" Lori asked them.

Glenn shifted back before answering. "Yeah, sure," Glenn then looked back at his boyfriend, who was still a wolf. "Come on, Daryl; shift back so we can show them our power."

'_**I want you to pet me first.**__'_ Daryl said in Glenn's head. Though, to the humans, all they saw after Glenn spoke to Daryl was just Daryl sitting there staring at Glenn.

Glenn raised a brow. "Now? Why?"

'_**After seein' you get pet and knowin' how good it feels I want to be pet now.**__'_ Daryl replied.

Glenn sighed and started to walk back over to him. "Then why didn't you let them before?"

'_**Gee-Gee, you know I don't like anyone touchin' me except you.**__'_

Glenn was now in front of him and started petting and scratching his face and head, Daryl lowering his head and leaning in to his boyfriend's good touches. Daryl basically looked like a happy house pet now that Glenn was petting him. It was a big surprise to the others who only saw the rude, grouchy side of him.

"I know." Glenn responded with a smile as he petted him.

"Hey, how come he's letting you pet him, but didn't let me?" Beth asked, not understanding.

Glenn looked over at her from over his shoulder. "He doesn't like people touching him except for me."

"Who were you talking to earlier? It seemed like you were having a conversation but it seemed to be one sided." Carol asked Glenn.

"Oh, I was talking to Daryl. Remember the mind link we told you? He was speaking to me through our mind link so whatever he thinks I'm able to hear it. It probably seemed weird to you guys 'cause you could only hear me talking and not Daryl," He explained to her before looking back to Daryl. "Okay, petting time's over. Now, change back so we can show them our power." Glenn said before he started walking back over to the group. Daryl shifted back and followed Glenn back to the group.

"Okay, so which of ours do you wanna see first?" Glenn asked the group.

"How about that Telekinesis thing? I've heard about it, but I never believed it actually worked." T-dog suggested.

"Alright…hmm…oh! How about I hand all your weapons back?"

Glenn then side glanced the weapons under the tree nearest to them and used his telekinesis on them, making them float up in the air as if they were alive and they all flew through the air over to their owners who took them with amazed looks on their faces once they floated in front of them; some even looked at their weapon as if the power came from the weapon itself.

"That…was so cool!" Amy said fervently after she retrieved her gun.

"You did that with…" Rick started but stopped suddenly.

"My mind…yeah." Glenn replied.

"Did you learn this or…" Dale began.

"Oh, no, I was born with it but I did learn how to master it," Glenn then looked next to him at Daryl. "You wanna go next?"

"Sure," Daryl looked around for something to phase through and settled on the Greene house. He looked back at the group and did a come-here gesture with his hand. "Follow me."

Once they were in front of one of the solid walls of the house, Daryl faced the group.

"My ability is phasing through solids. I'll be able to go through this wall and appear on the other side, inside the house as if it weren't there."

"Ya mean like a ghost?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, I guess…some people call it ghosting, but I like phasing better,"

Daryl then rubbed his hands together. "Alright, get ready to see the best disappearing act you'll ever see." He said before he started walking right up to the wall and continued to walk till he disappeared right through the wall of the house.

"Whoa!" Rick exclaimed in surprise.

Shane walked up to the wall Daryl just went through and touched it to feel nothing but solid hard wood. He faced them with shocked eyes.

"It's a real solid wall. No regular'ol thing can get through that." Said Shane. Everyone then saw Daryl come walking out of the wall he went in.

"It doesn't just work with walls; it works with anything." Said Daryl.

"Anything?" Jim asked in astonishment.

"Yep, throw…." Daryl looked on the ground. "Throw that rock at me." He said casually while pointing out the small rock that was the size of the average woman's palm. Everyone looked at him as if he were stupid except Glenn.

"You want us to what?" Andrea asked.

Daryl sighed in annoyance. "Just throw the rock at me and you'll see."

Jimmy picked it up, since it was closest to him. He hesitated before he tossed it at him, throwing it in a low swing. Before everyone's eyes they saw the rock go straight through Daryl and hit the wooden wall of the Greene house with a soft clunk. Everyone blinked in confusion at what they just saw.

"What just happened?" Rick asked with wide eyes.

"The rock went through him." Glenn answered, who was standing southeast from Daryl at the very end of the right side of the clutter of their pack. Daryl and Glenn's pack all looked towards him.

"Wait…went _through_ him?" Andrea said not wrapping her head around that complicated sounding concept.

"Yeah, my phasing ability doesn't just work when _I_ go through the object. The _object_ can be coming at me and I can still phase through it. It can be anything. If it has something to do with coming in contact with my body then I can phase through it if I want to." Said Daryl as he leaned his back against the wall he went through earlier to show his point.

Glenn walked over to stand next to Daryl and leaned against the wall as well and looked at their pack.

"So now you've seen a little of what we can do; how about body functions?" Glenn suggested.

"Body functions?" Hershel repeated in interest and surprise. "Yours is different?"

"Oh yeah, much different." Daryl stated.

"The body temperature for a human is around 98 degrees. Our temperature…is between 108 and 110-" Glenn tried to explain but was interrupted.

"What!?" Otis said.

"Why so high?" Lori asked a little worried.

Glenn held up his hands and shook them. "No, no, don't worry, it's normal for us. A healthy Wolf Shifter runs between 108 and 110 degrees."

"It's so we can withstand severe cold weather and survive very hot weather." Daryl stated to answer Lori's question.

"It also prevents illness, which is very beneficial since a Wolf Shifter can't go to the hospital when we run a temperature that should indicate us as dead," Glenn stated after. "Because we have a much higher body temperature, we have to eat more often. So if you see us eating like a goat that's why."

"Our rapid healing makes small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries heal within minutes. The extent of our healing is so powerful that not even a bullet to the head is enough to kill us." Daryl stated proudly.

Their pack was stunned and extremely impressed by this information. Some were so stunned they didn't fully believe some of their claims.

"Since we have greater endurance than humans, we can't be harmed as easily as you can. If our skin is hit by a weapon or from bare hands, it won't even remotely hurt us. Plus the person that hits us with using their hands or feet will end up just hurting themselves." Said Glenn.

"Hurt themselves? What do you mean…how?" Rick asked.

"Basically you'll break your bones if you attack us with just hands and feet. Our skin is tougher than an alligator's; it would take a van going at high speed to break our bones." Daryl elaborated.

"And finally our life span. As much as you might think otherwise, we actually don't have the same life span as you do." Glenn informed them. Everyone was shocked at hearing that and what it suggested.

Amy gasped with wide, excited eyes. She was loving this. She was always a big fan of these things, and to see it actually exists and is standing in front of her was a dream come true.

"You live longer?" Amy asked in excitement.

Glenn smiled at her. He thought of her as a little sister. She was the same age as him, but she acted a lot younger than him.

"Yes, we do." Glenn answered.

Amy's eyes lit up. "Really!?"

"Mmhmm, we live to be 300. We start to die off around then." Glenn stated.

"Since you're wolves, wouldn't you be wanting a pack? I heard a wolf is nothing without a pack." Said Jimmy.

"It takes at least two to make a pack, so our pack was just me and Glenn until we found you guys." Daryl stated.

"Wait, wait…you think of us as your pack?" T-dog asked curiously.

"Yeah." Said Glenn

"Wait a minute; don't tell me you made Rick the alpha." Shane said in disappointment. He wanted position of alpha if they were in a pack.

"He isn't. Daryl is head alpha, I'm second alpha." Glenn stated.

Shane was shocked by this. "What…how?"

"In a pack, positions are determined by who is stronger and most respected. Glenn and I are the strongest and most valued of the group, so that makes us Alpha." Daryl stated.

"What are we?" Dale asked.

"Rick, Shane, Maggie, and Lori are beta, which is basically second command; T-dog, Jim, Andrea, and Jimmy are omega, which is third in command; and the rest are subordinates." Glenn explained.

"Command…I like that." Maggie mused.

"What are we in command of ?" Lori asked.

"The pack; if me and Glenn are ever gone, that's when second command is in charge to look after everyone until we get back." Daryl explained.

"And if both Daryl and I and the second commands are gone, that's when third command is in charge." Stated Glenn.

"Wow…never knew wolves could be so organized." Andrea mused.

"You'd be surprised." Said Daryl.

* * *

The next morning around 3am, everyone was asleep in their tents – the Greene family sleeping in there house – as well as Glenn and Daryl, but something started disturbing Daryl's sleep; a noise….a soft moaning noise. It wasn't a walker, that Daryl knows for sure 'cause he didn't smell any. Plus he recognized that moan. It belonged to Glenn. There was also something else that was strange; a scent, a really, _really _good scent, one he had never smelled before. It was so intoxicatingly good it, for some strange reason, made him begin to grow stiff in his boxers. By then he couldn't take it anymore, he had to find out where this scent was coming from and why Glenn was moaning, so he turned over to face him and saw that Glenn wasn't in the sleeping bag anymore but laying on top of it positioned on his side facing him, and he was sweating and panting, too as if he were hot. He felt a rush of worry for his boyfriend at seeing this.

"…Glenn, are you alright?" He mumbled before feeling his forehead. Daryl's eyes widened at the temperature that met his hand. He was hotter than normal; had to be about two temperatures over the norm for them. Daryl has never encountered this before, so he had no idea what was happening, but he tried to stay calm. "Damn, baby, you're burnin' up." He mumbled.

Glenn's eyes opened half way to look over at Daryl lazily as he continued to pant silently. He felt so hot! Especially in his lower region; he craved for his mate's touch. Glenn knew what this was. He experiences it once every year. He was in heat. He didn't even realize it was that time of year, what with all the zombies around and being worried about other things.

Ever since he started having a heat cycle at thirteen he has always kept it under control when it hits by taking care of it himself. But now that he finally has a mate, he doesn't have to take care of it by himself anymore.

"I'm okay…" Glenn mumbled after a minute of silence passed.

Daryl didn't believe that. "Ya certainly don't look it, kid. Ya look like yer gonna pass out." Daryl noticed the delicious scent was coming from Glenn. Daryl breathed in a big cloud of it; god, did it smell amazing!

Glenn scooted over closer to Daryl so he was right up against him. Glenn sighed in content at the contact of his boyfriend's half naked body against his extra sensitive one. Glenn's body gets extra sensitive when he's in heat, so every little, simple touch felt really good.

"I'm fine, I'm just in heat."

Daryl didn't expect that. "…Heat? Like a female canine?" He asked while putting his arms around him.

"Mmhmm, submissive wolves go into heat, too. I'm used to it. I go through it once every year, but this year I forgot about it 'cause of all of this happening," Glenn then moaned with need a few seconds after he spoke. "Mmmmmh…please…please touch me…make love to me. I need you so bad!" Glenn moaned huskily in his ear.

Daryl rolled on top of him and pinned his hands up next to his head and took in the reactions Glenn's body was having from the heat. He growled in approval at the delectable site his boyfriend made then got to work. Daryl stopped after a couple minutes and just stared at Glenn once he was fully naked.

Wanting Daryl now and not wanting to wait any longer, Glenn whined up at him cutely in wolf dialect to get his attention. Daryl broke eye contact with Glenn's body and lifted his eyes up to gaze into Glenn's glazed, sex-drenched brown eyes then smirked.

"Sorry, Gee-Gee, you're just so captivating, I couldn't help but get transfixed."

After Daryl said that and Glenn giggled they continued to make love. They made love for three whole hours. They were both now fully satisfied when they curled up together and went back to sleep to rest after so much activity. Glenn's heat has now gone away, and he can now get some peaceful sleep.

Later that morning everyone was awake, the Greene's were inside the house while some of the Atlanta survivors were hanging in the house as well to see how Carl was doing, some stayed outside. The ones outside suddenly stilled at what they were doing when they saw someone emerge from the forest in the distance. The person was too far away for them to see them, so some grabbed a weapon just in case. Daryl and Glenn, who were outside as well zoned in on their scent; they didn't smell dead, so it wasn't what the others were thinking.

"It's no walker, it's a live human." Daryl informed his pack that was outside, which was; T-dog, Jim, Andrea, Carol, and Sophia.

Glenn turned around to face Carol and Sophia. "You two stay here."

Carol nodded and made sure Sophia was close to her then she watched the others as they acted to the new visitor.

"T-dog, Andrea, Jim, follow us." Daryl instructed before he and Glenn started walking toward the stranger.

As they got closer they were able to make out female features. When Glenn got a good look at her his eyes widened, he stopped and gasped. This slightly alarmed Daryl. He and the others stopped walking as well.

'_**What…what is it, Glenn**__?'_

'…_**It's her**__…' _ Glenn thought to him in shock.

"Penny?" Glenn asked in disbelief.

* * *

End chap. 10


	11. Battles Won and Peace Earned

Not So Fictional World

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 11: Battles Won and Peace Earned

Daryl was shocked at the name Glenn just said. He knew that name; heard it many times.

'_**Penny**__?__** Foster home Penny**__?__** The wolf that told you about all this Wolf Shifter stuff and took care of you**__?__** That Penny**__?'_

'_**Yeah**__!' _ Glenn thought back excitedly.

The woman, Penny, looked over at Glenn and smiled. "Glenn, dear! I knew you would make it."

The woman had black hair that was just above her waist, a dark-tinged cream complexion, and hazel eyes. She looked to be in her 40's and was healthy and lean.

Glenn grinned. "Oh my god, it is you! I can't believe it!" He said joyfully as he went over to her and hugged her.

"You know her?" Asked Jim.

Glenn and Penny ended their hug and walked up closer to stand in front of T-dog, Andrea, Jim, and Daryl.

"Yeah, she's like a mom to me. I've known her since I was a kid. Penny this is T-dog, Andrea, and Jim. And this is Daryl, my boyfriend. Everybody this is Penny."

Everyone did their greetings then started walking back to the house. Penny and Glenn were walking next to each other and began talking on the way back.

"So are you and Daryl imprints?" Penny asked softly to Glenn so the humans couldn't hear her.

Glenn smiled. "Yeah, we are. And you don't have to be so quiet, they know."

"Oh, well, I suppose we don't have a choice but to tell now that things are like this." She stated.

"So what were you doing out here?" Glenn asked her.

"I was actually on a hunt when I came across a scent I recognized, I knew it was you the second I smelled it and took off in the direction your scent was. It's good to see you again." She said with a content smile.

"You, too." Glenn replied also with a smile of content.

Everyone was now in the Greene family house, gathered in the living room getting to know Penny more.

"So you're a Wolf Shifter as well?" Hershel asked Penny after everyone got done talking about Penny taking care of Glenn when he was a kid.

Penny held her cup of water in her hands and took a sip of it before answering.

"Yes, I'm guessing Glenn and Daryl have told you about our kind?"

"Yes, they have." Rick replied.

"Everything." Lori added.

"It's all so amazing, the things you can do." Carol stated.

"Do you have superpowers, too?" Little Sophia asked Penny from beside her mother.

Penny smiled in amusement at her. "Yes, sweetie, I do."

"What do you do?" Daryl asked. He may have heard about her from time to time but Glenn never told him what her power was. Daryl had high respect for the woman – even if he didn't clearly show it – since it was because of her that he was able to meet Glenn.

Penny met Daryl's emotionless gaze. "Multiplication."

"What?" Andrea asked in confusion.

"I multiply." Penny explained.

"Multiply?" Amy repeated. "…Like…make copies?"

"Exactly right," Penny then multiplied herself once, a seemingly identical twin of her appearing next to her in a standing position.

"I'm also called army of one." Penny's clone standing next to her stated.

"Wow!" Jimmy exclaimed in amazement at what just happened.

"Did you just…?" Otis said stunned.

"Yeah, she can make unlimited copies of herself, and also anything else she wants. It's extremely helpful. She can make an army of herself in seconds, which is why she's called army of one. It was how she took care of me whenever she had a busy schedule." Said Glenn.

'_Oh, when is Lori going to tell everyone she's pregnant? I don't think I can keep quiet about it any longer, it's starting to stress me out!'_ Glenn thought to himself.

As everyone continued to talk to Penny, Daryl sensed Glenn's stress, so he opened their mind link to find out what was up.

'_**What's wrong, babe? I sense your stress.**__'_

'_**Lori told me something that I can't tell anyone else about, and it's making me anxious. She should tell them now since we're all together talking like this.**__'_ Glenn thought to him from his seat next to Daryl on the couch.

Daryl's face was emotionless but when he spoke through the mind link his voice was full of amusement.

'_**Wait, wait…she told **__you __**a secret**__? You?'_

'_**Yeah, I know, I know….but she didn't know I don't do well with secrets.**__'_

Daryl was silent for a few seconds before he spoke through the mind link again.

'_**So what'd she tell ya**__?'_ He asked, his voice seemingly casual and innocent.

'_**That she's pregnant,**__' _ He blurted, not even giving much thought into what he was saying.

The corner of Daryl's mouth went up slightly in satisfaction that he got it out of him so easily, but the slight lift of Daryl's mouth was not noticeable by the others, since it was so vague. Daryl felt a bit surprised that the women would risk getting pregnant in this screwed up world. Once Glenn's mind caught up to what he just revealed to Daryl, his face gained a look of minor panic. Daryl noticed and just smirked at him when no one was paying attention to catch him.

'_**Oh, I cannot believe you! Why did you do that**__!?' _ Glenn exclaimed in minor exasperation.

'_**Chill, Gee-Gee, you can't keep it anyway, and you said it was making you anxious not being able to tell anyone. I just wanted to help calm you down, kay**__?' _ Daryl said calmly in a soothing voice to calm his mate.

"Glenn…you alright? You're lookin' mighty stressed over there. Somethin' you want to talk about?" Rick asked feeling worried.

Now Glenn was starting to panic. He felt cornered. He absolutely could not lie to Rick, the father of Lori's upcoming baby. It was impossible for his loyal, kind heart to do that to him, so he had no choice. He had to.

"Uuuh…" He then paused and swallowed, Rick giving him an expectant and worried look. That really broke the dam and made him spill. "…Lori's pregnant!" He exclaimed.

Everyone went still. Mouths and eyes widened in shock on some while others were unsure what to feel first, feeling emotionally overwhelmed. Glenn then felt guilty for telling Lori's secret without her permission. He gazed over at her and mouthed the word sorry. Lori gave him a reassuring look and mouthed 'not your fault'. Everyone looked at Lori except Glenn, who was staring at the ground feeling uncomfortable with the unsettling silence that filled the room.

"Wh….what?" Rick said in shock.

Lori looked around and noticed almost everyone was staring at her. She swallowed nervously then got up to walk over to Rick; she stood next to him, and then whispered to him before walking out the front door.

"Not here. Let's talk about this outside."

Rick, looking lost for words, just complied and followed her out with the stunned look still on his face. After the sound of the front door shutting was heard, mostly everyone else still looked stunned themselves and felt awkward, not knowing what to do.

"Well, good talk….I'm going to go see how Carl's doing." Dale said awkwardly before getting up from the chair he was in and walked towards the room Carl was kept in.

Everyone else just slowly left the living room and wandered in to other rooms of the house, some socializing, some checking out more of the Greene's house. Penny was invited to go with Amy, Sophia, and Carol to go talk in an area where it was just the four of them. Glenn and Daryl were the only ones left in the living room now.

"I really hope Rick doesn't get mad at me for knowing before him." Glenn said feeling distraught.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Trust me, kid, you're pretty hard to be mad at."

Glenn smiled at him. "Thanks," Glenn and Daryl intertwined their fingers. Daryl smiled back lovingly, letting his walls down, since no one was around. "You know…you should show this side of you to the others instead of just me or a little to the kids."

Daryl huffed and shook his head at the idea. "Why? I don't really care about'em."

Glenn briefly squeezed Daryl's hand he was holding to reassure him.

"That's because you don't let them get close. If you let them in and have a genuine conversation with them then I'm sure you'll care more about them as people."

"…I don't know, Gee-Gee. I don't want to risk getting back-stabbed, you know?"

"I know, baby…but I don't see any of them ever back-stabbing you. I know them and they are nice, loyal people and good friends. I don't want you missing out on that anymore, love. You're a really great guy and you deserve a lot more than just me. I guarantee you'll grow to like them if you just let them in and let them see _you _instead of a shell of you. They accept you being gay _and _ being a Wolf Shifter already. That proves how loyal they are. Will you at least work on getting comfortable with their presence and be nice to them?"

Daryl was thinking about it. "….Hate it when yer right sometimes," Daryl said while side glancing at Glenn with a small smile. Glenn smiled back and leaned in to peck his lips. Daryl's smile widened a little. "I guess I'll try."

Glenn smiled. "That's my alpha," Glenn then leaned in again and kissed him. "Let's go check up on Carl." Glenn suggested before letting go of Daryl's hand and getting up off the couch that he and Daryl were sitting on.

Daryl got up as well then reattached their fingers. "Yeah, let's see how the pup's doin'."

They then walked off to Carl's room. Carl was awake when they entered and they stood by Carl's bedside.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Glenn asked him.

"I'm fine, just waiting for it to heal enough to walk around."

"That should be real soon, bud. It's been 2 and a half days, you should be walkin' around in no time." Daryl stated.

"Good," Carl paused for a few seconds, just looking at Daryl and Glenn before speaking. "Was what mom and dad said true? Are you guys really wolves?"

Daryl nodded. "Yes."

Carl sighed in wonder. "Wow, that's amazing. It'd be awesome to see you in action."

"Once you get a bit better, you can." Glenn stated with a smile.

"Really?" Carl said excitedly.

"Yeah, really, so rest up, pup." Said Daryl.

"Kay." Carl said in a smile before getting comfortable to fall asleep.

Glenn and Daryl left then and was about to go out the front door to relax in their den/tent but before they could even open the front door, Lori and Rick came bursting in through it looking panicked.

"Walkers!" Rick exclaimed.

"A whole herd of them…and they're coming this way!" Lori said in fear.

Daryl and Glenn looked surprised at this and went passed the married couple to look outside from the open door and saw what they were talking about. They were coming out of the forest, north of the house. There had to be at least twenty-six walkers.

"Whoa…" Said Glenn amazed that many walkers were coming toward the Greene farm.

Daryl went in alpha mode and turned his head back to Lori and Rick, who were standing behind them.

"Warn the others quickly! Tell them to stay inside the house and to not come out for anything until these walkers are gone. And go get Penny and tell her to meet us here." He commanded.

Lori and Rick nodded and went to do just that. Penny met Daryl and Glenn out on the front porch a minute later.

"Oh my!" Penny said in surprise at how many there were.

"Are we splitting sides?" Glenn asked his alpha.

"Yeah, I'll take the left. Glenn, you take the right. And Penny, you take the middle; your clones can take the rest. You ready?"

"Yeah." Penny replied.

"Let's show'em what Wolf Shifters are made of." Glenn replied confidently.

"Let's move." Daryl said before he and the two other wolves ran toward the herd and leaped in the air, turning in to six foot wolves.

Penny was the same size as Glenn, who was a little smaller than Daryl. Penny was white on the bottom of her body and a deep orange-red on the top with a white tipped tail.

Penny made five clones of herself and ordered them to take care of the walkers that weren't already being targeted before she took out the walkers in the middle. While Glenn was shredding a walker on the right side of the zombie herd he sensed one coming at him from behind. He used his telekinesis to lift the walker off its feet, levitated it over to the front of him, then slammed it down on the ground and tore it to shreds as well. Daryl was doing pretty well, too. A walker tried grabbing Daryl but he turned on his phasing ability and made the walker's hands go right through him as if he wasn't there, and then he attacked it by biting its torso and taking it down then tore it apart. The survivors could hear the battle from in the house. They couldn't hear the soft moaning of the walkers. All they heard was the vicious snarling of the wolves disposing all of them. Most watched from the windows while some preferred not to watch. Carl could see the battle out the window from his bed and was amazed at watching Daryl and Glenn and the new comer, Penny, as wolves and completely destroying the walkers.

"They're incredible." Lori stated as she watched them.

"Yeah…gotta hand it to'em, they can definitely take down walkers better than we ever could." Shane admitted.

"With them we actually might have a chance through all this." Rick stated hopefully.

"Maybe they are our hope of a cure." Hershel said.

Maggie looked over at her father. "You really think so, dad?"

"They are as they say; stronger, faster, have healing powers….I say there's great potential of a cure using the blood of a Wolf Shifter."

"You mean it would cure all the dead and turn them back to how they were before all this happened?" Beth asked her father in a growing smile feeling a surge of hope.

"There's a possibility, yes. But of course, it is only a theory." Hershel said, not wanting to get their hopes up if he were wrong.

"It's better than nothing. We'll talk about it with them when they come back to the house." Rick Decided.

Back to the fight with the Wolf Shifters; they were almost done taking care of the dead, only five left standing, moaning in their dead language while walking slowly towards them in unsated hunger. Penny's two clones looked at one another then nodded in agreement before turning around so their hind end was facing the walker that was between them then kicked it with their hind leg in unison. The kick was so powerful it made the walker split in two; the top half going to the Penny clone on the right while the bottom half flew over to the Penny clone on the left, and then they both tore into the body parts they had and turned them in to nothing but bits and pieces. Glenn used his telekinesis on two walkers at the same time and lifted them up in the air getting ready to send them over to Daryl, who was in a ready stance with his hind end up in the air and his front half low to the ground in a crouch and swishing his tail lightly in excitement.

'_**Ready to play walker ball**__?' _ Glenn asked Daryl with a smirk.

Daryl smirked back. _'__**Hell yeah.**__'_

Glenn then flew one over to Daryl. Daryl then lunged in the air and wacked it hard with his sharp clawed paw, sending it roughly to the ground so hard it burst in to pieces, he did the same thing with the second one but this time used his hind legs. After destroying all of the dead, Penny willed her clones to disappear then all three wolves walked to each other, joining in a little circle and shifted back to human form.

Glenn smiled in a brief laugh. "Now, that was fun!" He said while high-fiving Daryl and Penny.

"Yeah, we sure got'em good." Penny said in a smile while looking at their handy work.

"Nothin' beats the power of a Wolf Shifter, not even the undead, that's fer damn sure." Daryl stated while also looking at all the officially dead walkers that were scattered all over the ground.

"Let's go back to the others…tell them it's okay now." Glenn said while taking Daryl's hand in his and beginning to walk back to the Greene's house, Daryl and Penny following.

When they entered back inside the house, some of the group ambushed them enthusiastically with praise.

"Oh my god, that was so cool!" Said Amy.

"You guys were like superheros out there!" Said Beth.

"Liftin' and throwin' them around like that was amazing! Fightin' walkers is going to be so easy now!" Said Maggie.

Feeling sorry for the wolves, Rick came over to settle down the girls.

"Okay, girls, give them some space." He instructed with a smile, amused by the girls' antics.

The girls calmed down then backed up to give them room. Rick then looked over to the three Wolf Shifters with curiosity.

"Is it safe?" Rick asked them.

"Oh yeah, it's safe. You can go out now, if you like." Said Penny.

"First we want to ask you something." Dale stated.

"We were talking about a possible cure. Hershel suggested that, since you Wolf Shifters are so powerful and different, you might be a good possible source for one." Rick explained.

Glenn blinked, processing this new information. "…Really? Us…how?"

"If one of you gave me a sample of your blood and a small piece of a walker then we can see if my theory is correct." Hershel stated.

"A normal syringe won't be able to pierce our skin. In order to give you blood, we would have to pierce our skin ourselves." Glenn informed.

"I'll volunteer," Said Penny. "Can someone get me a bottle?" She asked.

"Sure." Beth said before walking off to retrieve the item then coming back with a small, clear bottle in her hand and handed it over to Penny.

"Thanks," Penny said before lifting up her hand and bringing her index finger up to her mouth to prick her finger on one of her teeth, making a small cut and letting the drops of blood fall into the small bottle.

It obviously wasn't enough, so instead of hurting herself she started multiplying the drops of blood already in the bottle to where it created more and more till it filled up the bottle enough. She multiplied the bottle of blood once so if they ever needed more she can just make more copies.

"There you go." She stated while holding out one bottle to Hershel for him to take while she kept the other.

Hershel didn't take it right away because of him being so surprised at what Penny just did but he snapped out of it soon enough and took the bottle from her.

"Um…thank you, miss…" He said still amazed at what she did with the blood and how clever it was.

'_**Damn….she's pretty badass.**__'_ Daryl said feeling impressed by her skill.

'_**Yup…that's my mom.**__' _ Glenn said proudly with a smile.

"…Now the walker sample." Hershel stated.

"I got it." Daryl said before opening the front door and dashing in a blur towards the place where they fought the walkers, grabbed a chunk of dead walker flesh then dashed back in the house, the whole process only taking a few seconds. He then handed over the chunk to Hershel, who took it hesitantly after being surprised yet again by the wolves' abnormal way of doing things.

"Alright, now, I'll get to working on this in my room. I'll tell you the results when I get them." Said Hershel with a nod and walked away to do his experiment while the others busied themselves. All the Atlanta survivors went outside including two Greenes, Maggie and Beth, since the walkers were gone while most of the Greenes stayed in. Glenn and Daryl were now outside along with Penny joining them as they stood near a large tree by camp.

"Gosh…I really hope this works. It would be so amazing if we cured the world of this undead disease, us." Glenn mused.

"That would be pretty amazin', wouldn't it?" Daryl stated liking the thought of that.

"I hope it works, too. We would've fulfilled our reason of being if it did." Penny stated.

Daryl then noticed something. Carl was out, he was outside with his mom and dad walking and everything. His eyes softened out of joy that he was alright to walk around again.

"Look who's up and about." Daryl stated.

Glenn and Penny looked in the direction Daryl was looking in and saw Carl.

Glenn smiled. "He's out, that's great!"

"I hadn't seen him yet. Who is he?" Penny asked.

"That's Carl, Rick and Lori's boy." Daryl answered.

"Hmmm, did something happen to him?" Penny wondered.

"He got shot in the shoulder by accident two and a half days ago. He must've healed enough to walk." Glenn replied.

"Let's go see how the kid's doin'." Daryl suggested before he walked in Carl's direction, Glenn and Penny following after.

Carl was sitting down in a chair with his mom and dad. His parents were currently having a conversation when the wolves came over.

"Hey, bud." Said Daryl as he walked up to Carl, Glenn and Penny walking up behind Daryl.

Carl turned his head towards the voice and when he saw Daryl along with Glenn and Penny he smiled.

"Hi." Carl greeted in a smile.

By now Daryl, Glenn and Penny were standing in front of him.

"Hey, Carl, this is Penny, my foster mother." Glenn introduced.

Carl smiled up at her. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too, dear." She replied with a warm smile.

"Are you…a Wolf Shifter, too?" Carl asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

Carl smiled at that. "Oh, that's cool!"

Penny laughed at his enthusiasm. Just then Hershel came out of the house, the rest of the family following behind him. When the camp group noticed Hershel walking towards them everyone stopped what they were doing and started walking towards him as well, eager to know what the end result of the experiment was. They all met between the house and the camp all gathered in an incomplete circle.

"Well?" Rick asked Hershel, eyes filled with hope and curiosity.

Hershel paused with a straight face. Noticing this, everyone got the impression that the experiment had no luck, and therefore, caused everyone to feel disappointed. But then…Hershel smiled.

"…It worked." He said still feeling astounded that it did indeed work.

The Atlanta survivors, as well as the Greenes were amazed and stunned.

"You're kidding…it actually worked? The Wolf Shifter blood really worked?" T-dog said with wide eyes.

Hershel nodded with a joyous smile. "Yes…the blood purified the dead skin cells and terminated the disease completely."

Everyone then slowly gushed with happiness and excitement.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Amy, we're saved!" Andrea said laughing at the end of her statement in happiness.

Amy grinned and hugged her sister tightly and let out small laughs of joy. Lori put a hand over her stomach and had a thankful and relieved smile and started crying tears of joy. Rick hugged her with a relieved smile, happy they wouldn't have to bring their new baby in a world with little hope of life. Glenn, Daryl, and Penny were overjoyed at hearing those words they were so hoping for and hugged, Glenn hugging Penny then Daryl.

One week later things were looking up. Penny and Hershel worked together to prepare many bottles of the walker cure and loaded them up in a duffle bag for use, so next time they come across a walker instead of killing it they can use the cure to revert them back to the way they were before. When everyone was still asleep one morning and Glenn went to use the Greene family bathroom in the house, he started to feel nauseous and sick to his stomach. He turned around to walk back over to the toilet after using it a few seconds ago, lifted the closed lid, kneeled down on the floor, and hovered his face over the toilet bowl to dispel the disgusting acid based fluid that flowed from his mouth.

'_Mmm…what's wrong with me all of a sudden?' _ He thought in a groan after throwing up.

He flushed the toilet and shut the lid before going over to the sink to wash out his mouth and wash his hands. When he was done doing that, he suddenly didn't feel nauseous anymore and felt fine.

"Huh….that's weird," He mused.

Then he started noticing a new smell. It wasn't coming from anything around him but he knew it was coming from within the bathroom. Soon enough he realized it was from….himself ? He bent his head down to his chest to smell himself, and sure enough it _was_ him.

His scent was different…almost like, no, exactly like what happened to Lori. But that would mean…Glenn's eyes widened then when he put the clues together.

"No….it couldn't be," He mused looking shocked.

'_But Daryl and I always use a condom,'_ He thought. But then he thought back to the week before and gasped. _'Oh! We __**didn't**__ use a condom that night. I was too focused on my heat problem to even notice we didn't use a condom. And I'm sure Daryl was too focused on the scent I was giving off to notice either.'_

Glenn then put a hand on his stomach and rubbed it affectionately with a smile. He was pregnant. It was unexpected but not unwelcomed. He had always wanted kids, especially with Daryl but Glenn didn't plan on having any this soon, especially with the world like this. He was happy he was pregnant, though, despite the circumstances, but he didn't know how Daryl would take it. It wasn't going to be too bad anymore since they had a cure now, but they were still around walkers, so they weren't worry free just yet. Glenn went back outside to their camp and went back inside his and Daryl's den to go back to sleep. Once he took his shirt off again he cuddled up to Daryl, who was deep in sleep, but somehow he knew Glenn was at his side again and put his arms around him and held Glenn close to him in his sleep. Glenn smiled, not knowing how Daryl does that when he's not even awake, then nuzzled his bare chest and went to sleep.

Later that same morning when Daryl and Glenn were waking up, Daryl noticed the different scent that Glenn was emitting. Daryl rubbed his eye as he sat up from the sleeping bag, just waking up, and looked over at Glenn oddly, who was already sitting up and stretching.

"…Um…babe."

"Hmm?" Glenn replied as he stopped stretching and met Daryl's eyes, which were looking at him strangely.

"You uh…smell different."

Glenn started nervously rubbing the back of his neck and looked sheepish.

"Oh…uh…well…"

Daryl frowned and looked puzzled. "What…why did you suddenly get nervous?" Daryl then reached out an arm, wrapped it around Glenn, and pulled him close to him then started kissing his neck and shoulder lazily.

Glenn relaxed at the good feeling of Daryl's mouth against his skin and let out a calm, content sigh.

"Because there's a reason why I smell different…a big reason."

"Tell me." Daryl coaxed softly near his ear as he continued to place kisses all over his neck, shoulder, and collarbone area.

Daryl was really good at squeezing things out of Glenn, and Daryl knows it and uses this skill whenever he wanted to. Knowing this fact, Glenn willingly gave in right away.

"…I'm pregnant," He said in a relaxed tone, a result from Daryl's actions.

Daryl froze his kissing and didn't move an inch for a few seconds. This made Glenn begin to worry a little.

"…Daryl?"

Daryl slowly leaned his head back to meet Glenn's eyes. The look on Daryl's face was of complete shock. Glenn got nervous again because he didn't know if it was good shock or bad shock. Daryl blinked before he could finally find the words to speak.

"W-when?" He stuttered out, surprise clear in his voice.

Glenn grabbed Daryl's hand hoping it'll calm him down. "It had to of been the day my heat started. That was the only time we didn't use a condom."

Daryl was surprised at the last statement. "We…we didn't?"

"No, I don't remember us ever getting a condom out that night."

Daryl then felt a rush of guilt, since condoms were his responsibility, and because he slipped up and forgot to use a condom one time, he made Glenn end up pregnant.

"God, babe, I'm so sorry. I should'a-"

"No, D, Don't apologize. I forgot, too, not just you. It's hard to think about other things during a heat cycle, both for the wolf in heat and for the wolves that smell the scent influenced by the heat. This may not have been planned but I don't mind being pregnant now."

"Y…ya don't?"

Glenn shook his head with a warm smile. "No…I like the idea of having our own pups that were created by me and you. Do you?"

"Of course, you know I love children."

Glenn smiled happily. "I do, but I was unsure because of…well, the circumstances."

Daryl smiled and tightened his hold on Glenn's hand. "I wouldn't let that stop me from being happy with you."

Glenn's eyes filled with love and affection, and then he leaned in to kiss Daryl deeply. Soon after, they told everyone the news. A lot of them couldn't make sense of a male getting pregnant, but none-of-the-less, that didn't stop them from being happy for them. Amy, Maggie, Beth, Carl, and Sophia were overjoyed by the news and couldn't wait to see their offspring, even though they didn't understand how a male can become pregnant either. And of course Penny was the happiest and hugged the two and wished them positive things. Three weeks later, it being August now, Glenn's stomach was starting to poof out and was getting rounded. Less than 2 inches was added on to his fit, flat stomach now and wasn't going to get any bigger. He got compliments a lot from the female humans of their group, saying they wished they were that small when pregnant. Glenn just laughed sheepishly at their comments. When Glenn and Daryl go to bed Daryl would always put his arms around Glenn's stomach protectively, which Glenn was fond of.

* * *

Four years later, 2016

"Barry, share with your brothers!" Glenn called to his oldest son, who pouted cutely and reluctantly handed over the hand held videogame to his little brothers.

It has been four years since the walker apocalypse ended. Now everything was back to the way it was: alive and walker free. Glenn and Daryl still till this day can't believe they did it. They cured the world of the living dead. Back then when the apocalypse was still in existence, they were lucky to spot a helicopter flying by over the Greene farm and they got the people in the helicopter to notice them, which lead to the helicopter landing in the field of the farm. The two people in the helicopter were agents of the government. Once they showed the agents that they have a cure, they were all transported off the farm by the helicopter and were taken to a secret place high in the mountains where a large underground community was hidden. This is where the president and all his people were hiding all this time. The survivors stayed there and the president had his agents send the cure worldwide, and then eventually everything was cured and the world went back to normal.

Glenn gave birth to four beautiful boys while at the underground sanctuary. He and Daryl named them Barry, Benny, Eli, and Kai; Barry and Benny looking more like Daryl and Eli and Kai looking more like Glenn. They were quadruplets so they were all the same age. And Barry and Benny were identical twins while Eli and Kai were fraternal twins. Glenn and Daryl were now married and have been for three years. They had a nice two story house that was on a large creek called Bear Creek in Athens, Georgia. Glenn was a stay-at-home-dad while Daryl worked and made money for the family. Glenn was now twenty-four and Daryl was thirty-six. Their boys were five now and were a bunch of cuties and a joyous addition to their lives. Lori had her baby girl a year after Glenn had his kids. Lori and Rick named her Bell, short for Annabell. She was three now and Carl was sixteen.

Lori and Rick would bring Bell over to play with the boys often and sometimes they would bring Carl along, too. Glenn and Daryl kept in touch with their apocalypse group and even hanged out with some of them from time to time. Penny didn't live far from Glenn and Daryl and visited often, and even babysat when Glenn had to do something or needed a break. Atlanta was rebuilt and was up and running again as if it was never gone. Daryl and Glenn took their kids there for family events. Right now Glenn was sorting and folding his pups' clothes after washing them. He was sitting on the couch of the living room while doing this task while his pups were playing in the hallway of their bedrooms which was across from the living room. Daryl was at work right now but should be home any minute. Then the front door opened. The kids stopped what they were doing and looked at each other with big grins.

"Dad!" They all exclaimed excitedly and began running to the door.

Glenn laughed at the kids' enthusiasm from their father coming home.

"Slow down!" Glenn called to them in a laugh as they made it over to the front door.

Glenn continued doing the laundry and waited for Daryl to come in the living room. When he did he had two kids in his hands and the other two following close by him. When Daryl reached the middle of the living room, he let the two kids he had in his arms down and walked over to Glenn on the couch.

"Hey, baby." Daryl said.

Glenn looked up and smiled at him as he sat the clothes down that he had in his hands and got up to stand in front of him.

"Hi, honey, welcome home." Glenn replied before he wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck and they kissed affectionately.

"Eeew!" The kids said in unison from the hallway.

Glenn giggled and Daryl smiled as they separated and looked at their pups.

"Ya won't be sayin' that when _you_ find someone ya like." Daryl stated and mock glared at them playfully with a smile, making the kids laugh and dart back into their rooms.

Glenn giggled and looked back at Daryl, Glenn's arms now around Daryl's upper torso with his hands on his back. Daryl turned his attention back on Glenn and secured his arms around Glenn's waist and held him close, touching noses and nuzzling him in a purr.

"How was work?" Glenn asked also purring from being so happy that Daryl was finally home.

"Fine, but I couldn't wait to come home and see you and the pups."

Glenn smiled at that. "We couldn't wait to see you either as I'm sure you can tell by how they swarmed you at the door." He said in a giggle.

Daryl smiled and huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, that was fun to come home to." He said in amusement at their kids.

Glenn hummed back in reply before speaking. "It's a little hard to believe that all of this was unreachable and undoable because of walker infestation four years ago. Now it feels like all that never happened. Almost like a crazy dream." He mused.

"A crazy dream….yeah…I wish it had." Daryl mused.

"Me, too. What do we tell the kids? They're going to ask one day where they were born."

"We tell them what happened…minus the gruesome details, of course."

"Okay." Glenn agreed.

"So…what's for dinner today?"

"Well, we're having-"

They talked and planned and had a very happily ever after. They never did find out who was behind the walker outbreak but they knew whoever did it was going to get caught and would pay for what they did with their life. Now that's a death they would all like to see.

* * *

~End~


End file.
